overwhelming circumstances
by Minusmelle13
Summary: set after 3x06. arthur gets married. gwen is heartbroken, they try to find a way to deal with the fact that they are still in love with another. lancelot, merlin have a small voice. very focused on arwen.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Guinevere Fanfic

"... I now pronounce you Husband and wife. Arthur kissed his new bride with reluctance. After all, he was not marrying for love but for duty. His father even threatened disinheritance If Arthur didn't comply and acquiescence to his father's wishes.

The people of Camelot shouted in delight and reverence in honor of the new union between Arthur and Elena. Arthur searched the crowd, for the one person in the entire room he wished to see but Gwen was nowhere to be found. She was there in the beginning of the ceremony, but obviously she slipped away after it was official. Uther decided it was time to feast. Everyone important including Arthur and his new bride, and the two kings joined to eat, laugh and celebrate.

Gwen was heartbroken. After Arthur got married, she hurried out of the room before the tears started to swell in her eyes. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but she had hoped it would be the latter. Still she had work to do and she certainly didn't need anyone else knowing that she was absolutely lugubrious over the fact that her and Arthur were no more. Uther ordered her to work the feast and she did so, accordingly. She poured, and wiped and fed the royalty, she noticed Arthur staring at her all night, not even bothering to look at his new wife. She didn't dare stare back. Whatever they had was over. She was trying to wrap her head around that, but one look into Arthur's deep blue eyes and she would be imagining a life with him again. She kept her head down and her body still so she could show no emotion other then that of weary. Arthur noticed her not trying to glance at him, it made him sad. He knew she was doing it for his sake, but he needed her to look at him, just one last time.

After the feast was over, Gwen finished her nighttime Morgana duties and was on her way home. Arthur hid behind a column and pulled at her arm when he saw her walk past, Gwen shrieked but then went quiet when she saw it was Arthur under a dark blue cloak.

" I didn't mean to frighten you." Arthur said sternly.

"You didn't, my lord. What is it that you need?" she looked into his eyes for the first time since his marriage and regretted that she did. She could drown in the love she saw shining through his blue cores. But that did not matter; she cannot have him any longer. She broke their gaze quickly.

"Guinevere, i- I'm Sorry. " it's all he could say. What else would there be? He was a broken man. "You don't need to apologize sire. We both know it was just a dream, but your reality is Elena your wife and future queen of Camelot. I have a feeling she will be a great queen." Gwen felt her tears growing. It was like they were coming out of their own volition. Arthur captured one with his hand and swiped it off of her while caressing her face, she quickly removed his hands. " You must know that I will always love you Guinevere. Even if I stay married forever. You are my true love."

Arthur took her by the waist and pulled her close to him. He desperately pressed his lips to hers in a frantic, loose kiss. At first she pulled back but then all she could hear was her heart sing as the kiss between them deepened. Finally she pulled away, and panted heavily against his breath. He too was panting. They both felt the pull of love and yet there was nothing he could do about it. "Guinevere..." Arthur said. It came out so desperate. Like he was trying to tell her everything in one word. That he loved her, he wanted her, and he needed her. "Goodbye Arthur. I wish you peace and happiness. As long as I live I will never love another the way I love you." more tears ran down Gwen's face, seeing this made Arthur cry too. "I have to consummate my marriage tonight, with a woman I do not love in the slightest. What am I to do, when all my heart screams for is you. Guinevere I... I love you." Arthur didn't care if he didn't look manly crying. He just lost something precious; the thoughts of never being able to kiss Gwen again made his heart sulk and blood boil. He grabbed her hands gently and pulled her close to him, she let go of him and ran towards her home. Arthur thought about running after her but fought against it once he saw the wedding ring on his hand. He sighed and turned towards the castle preparing for, what promised to be a very interesting night.

Gwen fought tears, as she sat upright on her bed. Thinking about Arthur and how he was doing. Every time a memory of him popped in her head she started to cry. She laid down looking at the dusky wood of her celling. She finally closed her eyes and there he was. The only place she could be with him now... Her dreams. "Arthur..."she said in a slumber. And in that dream he answered. "Guinevere... My love..."

Arthur was pacing. Merlin was finishing up his bed folds for the night. He could tell Arthur was worried about his night with Helena. He made merlin chuckle. But then he thought about how Gwen must be feeling and the laughter faded. "Is there anything else you need my lord?" merlin asked. " Merlin, do you think I can do this.. You know.. Have, relations with my wife, when I have no feelings for her whatsoever." Arthur wanted to do the right thing and please his father but how could he when the only thing that made his member come alive was the mere sight of Guinevere. Elena was beautiful but she did nothing for him.. Physically. "Well considering the fact that she is your wife perhaps it would be best to push all thoughts aside and get on with it." merlin suggested. "How can I! All I can think about is..." Arthur stopped himself. He didn't want merlin to know that he was still thinking about Gwen. He didn't want anyone to know. "Gwen?" merlin said. He could read Arthur like a book; he knew his nervousness was not about Elena but Gwen. It truly was sad. He thought that him and Gwen were true love, but alas. True love does not trump royal obligation. "Guinevere? What does she have to do with this situation?"

Arthur played dumb. " Do I really have to spell it out for you? You don't want to sleep with princess Helena cause you love Gwen. It's so obvious you're in love with her."

"What's next Merlin? The ol a blind man could see it line?" Arthur said.

"Well since you mentioned it yes. A blind man could see it." merlin smiled.

"Merlin?..."

"Yes sire?"

"Get out."

"Yes sire." Merlin ran out smiling wide. Arthur was in for a very interesting night.

In the morning, Morgana woke up to Gwen already laying her stuff out for her. Her bath was already ready along with her brush, comb and clothes. Too bad Gwen couldn't stick around for when she took over Camelot, morgana thought.. Or could she? She'd have to think about it. Gwen looked saddened and morgana knew why. Oh well. She got in her bath, and Gwen took her sheets for washing. "Gwen, you are amazing. Thank you."

"No need for praises my lady. It is my job." Gwen smiled half-heartedly and walked out. She ran into Merlin in the hall making his way down the corridor to Arthur's chambers. "Gwen, good morning." Merlin said smiling.

"Yes. Good morning indeed Merlin." she put her head down and walked off. Once she was in the street she heard someone call her name loudly out of the palace window. She looked up and then turned when she saw a horse coming at her full speed. She felt down and almost hit her head on the pavement. The person got off the horse and helped her up. It was princess Elena. Future queen and Arthur's new beautiful wife. "You all right?" she asked Gwen. She looked at her up and down. Wow she thought. She is too beautiful to be a servant. "I'm fine. Thank you." she jumped up and bowed. "I would like to know the name of the young lady whom I almost killed." said Helena. "It's Gwen. Now I must do my lady's laundry."

"Wait.. Gwen you say? Like Guinevere? Is that your name?"

"Yes." Gwen stood there while Helena, studied her. This was woman Arthur loved. And she could she why. She was beautiful and seemed humble. Helena found out just last night the effects she had on Arthur. In fact it was because of Gwen that her wedding night wasn't consummated. Gwen walked away thinking princess Helena was a strange woman indeed.

Arthur was walking back to his chambers. A long day of training his men and thinking about Guinevere left him tired and sulky. He turned the corner and saw his beautiful wife waiting outside his room. "My lord, it is good to see you." Helena smiled she was doing her best. After all she was married to him. Even if the awkwardness still resided between them. "My lady. It is good to see you as well." Arthur looked down while he said that. He couldn't look her in the eyes not after last night. He made a fool out of himself without even knowing.

They looked at each other oddly. Seemed as if they both knew what the other was thinking of...

Flashback:

A knock on the door to Arthur's chambers. "Come in" Arthur said. It was the princess and his new wife. They both knew why she was there. And it was time to get down to business. " My lord... Are you alright?" she looked at the small sliver of sweat forming near his brow. She could tell he was nervous. His uncertainty made her nervous as well. "Yes I am. Shall we?" he took her hand; she smiled as they walked towards the bed. They both sat on the edge of the bed; she looked into his eyes and got lost. She was so ready for him to take her. But she knew his ego wouldn't allow her to just jump on him so she waited for him to make the first move. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She got closer as well hugging his neck. "I do not know what to do." Arthur admitted. She smiled "nor I my lord, but why don't you start with a kiss?" he moved forward once more and pressed his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss cause it seemed as though Arthur was trying to get away. Arthur closed his eyes and there she was smiling at him, his Guinevere. He brought her closer and kissed her with glee. The princess was excited Arthur finally seemed interested in kissing her. Tongues came into play; his hands gripped her waist tighter holding on for dear life. She finally broke the kiss and opened her eyes. "Guinevere" Arthur whispered unknowingly. Then he finally opened his eyes as well realizing he was with his wife, and not Gwen. She was looking at him with confused and contempt in her eyes. He wondered what was wrong. Surely she didn't know that he was thinking about another woman.. Did she? "My lord I'm sorry I cannot do this." she got up abruptly. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. " Yes, actually I feel I'm sickening with fever. Can we resume this another time?" she wanted to get out of there. And fast. "Of course." Arthur answered. " Have my guards escort you back to your chambers." She nodded and walked out. Arthur didn't know what happened but he thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to consummate this marriage. For now anyway.

End of flashback.

"Well, it has been a long day. I'm going to take a bath. Will you be joining me later on, my lady?" Arthur questioned. He hoped the answer was no. "not tonight my sweet. I fear my fever has not yet gone away. But goodnight for now." she kissed his cheek and waked away. Arthur sighed in relief and entered his chambers. There he saw Guinevere fixing his bed. He smiled, and wondered where merlin was, and why he wasn't doing his nighttime duties. She looked as so beautiful; Arthur looked at her up and watched as some of her curls became untangled in front of her face.

Guinevere, what are you doing here... Making up my bed?" he asked. "Merlin asked me to fill in sire, he mentioned something about Gaius being sick. If you want to me leave.."

"No of course not. You can finish."

Gwen began fluffing his pillows, not making any sort of eye contact with Arthur. He was a married man now; in fact she couldn't bear to look at him knowing what had happened between him and Elena last night. He probably enjoyed himself thoroughly Gwen thought. Arthur noticed her not looking at him, even when she would look in his direction she look up and around instead of in his face. He missed seeing her beautiful brown eyes staring into his. One stare from her is all he needed to get him through the day. Gwen finished up with Arthur's bed and was ready to get out of there quickly. " All done sire, I know I'm not merlin, but hopefully everything is to your liking.," she said, finally looking at him in the eyes.

"It is more then perfect Gwen. Thank you." Gwen began to walk away, Arthur pulled her arm. "Yes sire?" she asked confused. "I had a dream about you, last night, I was wondering if you wanted to hear it."

" I do not mean to be so blunt sire, but no. I do not wish to hear about your dream, you have a wife, that's the woman you should be dreaming of."

"She does not matter to me. I told you Guinevere, I never loved another, it's me for you, always."

He reached around and held his hands tight on her waist. Sliding them down her bodice. She closed her eyes and let his hands roam, she knew it was wrong but she missed his touch, but then realizing this man was married she pulled away.

"Are you that arrogant? That you think you can have your way with me, and your wife as well?" she moved back three steps. The further away from Arthur she was the better.

" Guinevere, it's not like that, I love you, not her. I thought you knew that?"

"You cannot expect me to believe you still care for me, after what you and the princess engaged in last night." she took his old clothes, and put them in her hamper bag, ready to walk out. Arthur hurried to the door and stopped her.

"Gwen, please hear me out..." Arthur pleaded.

Gwen put his clothes down and folded her arms in front of her waiting to here his excuse for being so cross with her.

"I did not sleep with her. She has a fever. She left before anything could happen. I swear to you the only thing we did is kiss, and even that revolted me. I'm not saying she isn't beautiful, it's just hard, when all I can think about is you."

"Arthur, I believe you. I too cannot get you off of my mind, but we both know it is as it should be. So no more inappropriate glances or touching. We must be go back to before, where I am your servant and you are my prince."

"What if I can't bare it? Seeing you unhappy, because of me? I cannot lay eyes on you everyday, knowing I have such feelings for you and cannot act upon them."

" Do you want me to leave Camelot sire? Is that what you're requesting?"

"No. I just am going to find this very hard to deal with that's all." Arthur looked down. This was going to be very hard indeed. Next thing they both knew uther came rushing into Arthur's chambers. Gwen put her head down.

"Arthur I need to speak to you..." Uther said. "Privately. "Gwen bowed and moved towards the door.

The next couple of days were hard for both Arthur and Gwen. On Arthur's side his new wife was always reluctant to consummate their marriage. And uther kept pressuring him to do so. On Gwen's, she found it harder and harder to be near Arthur, and his new wife would always give her dirty looks. Like she hated her for some reason. Gwen didn't know why.

Gaius asked her to go picking for some special leaves in the forest, because Arthur had merlin shining all the knights boots for spending another two days in the tavern no less. She wondered the forest picking up leaves, then realized she was far too deep, in fact she was border lining cendred's kingdom. She walked back hoping to not get into any trouble. Suddenly she hears a crack of leaves from behind her. She started to walk faster. Out of nowhere bandits surrounded her. Gwen tried to look for a way to run, sadly there was none.

"Look what we have here boys... Fresh meat" one of the bandits yelled. Guinevere tried to run past them but they pushed her from side to side.

"Who wants the first taste?" the bandits grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her to the ground. The head bandit yelled me! And he picked her up by her hair. "Were gonna have a good time with you." he dragged her far into the forest and back her up into a tree.

Guinevere cried as ran his hands over her body.

"Are you a maid?" he asked. Guinevere said nothing; all she had was tears running through her face. He held a knife to her throat. "Answer me! Are you virtuous or not? " Gwen shook her head yes. "Oh good" he smiled. I always wanted to be a beautiful woman's first. She screamed help loudly. He covered her mouth with a tight hand and laughed loudly. "No one can hear you wench. I'm going to ruin you, then let my friends have at It." he pulled at her skirt. Hiking it up.

"Release her!" a voice said from behind the bandit. The bandit didn't turn around he just said," Wait your turn!"

The man drew his sword "I will tell you one last time, release her. Or pay with your life." the bandit turned around quickly, drew his sword at the man. The man killed the bandit in one slash. Guinevere finally opened her eyes. Lancelot was standing before her smiling. "Guinevere" he said holding her face. "Lancelot! I thought I never see you again!" she hugged him tightly. He embraced her back, and buried his face into her curls. She smelled like fresh flowers and a warm spring breeze. Lancelot divulged in her not letting for go for a second. Guinevere finally broke the embrace.

"My lady there is no time. We must go now!" Lancelot took Guinevere by the hand and they both ran back to Camelot. Once they reached Gwen's house, Lancelot sat her down on the bench. Both breathing heavily, he examined her.

"I'm alright." Gwen said. "Thanks to you" she smiled at him. He was dirty, but still his handsomeness shined threw. His chunky black hair was cut down from when she last saw him but still full as the moon at nighttime.

"I have done nothing, no real honest man would've done. There is no need for thanks. Seeing you alive is thanks enough." he cupped her face once more to examine her. He stood up and looked out of the window the knights were riding around, and the day was carried on as usual.

"What became of you, when you left Camelot?" Gwen asked. Truth was she worried for his plight ever since he left. Lancelot sat back down next to her and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"I've been living my life the only way I know how... By the sword. But I fear it has little meaning to me now. I have become nothing." Gwen looked into to his eyes with sadness.

"I do not believe that is true. You are everything that is good and right in this world. Please believe me when I say this." he smiled at her words. He almost forgot how beautiful she was.

The moment between them was electric. They both could feel the pull of idolatry and want.

" I should get back to my duties. You can stay here. Please?" she pleaded. She wanted him safe.

"I cannot. I shan't." he argued.

"Please Lancelot? For me?"

He couldn't resist her worried gaze. "Ok. I do it only for you my lady."

"Good. There is food and water. And stay out of sight."

She smiled at him once more then left.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur called out.

"Merlin where is my lunch?" he went into the hallway to look for him but no sign. He saw no one but guards. Then he heard the click of heels and thought it was his wife. He waited until he saw who it was. It was Guinevere holding a plate of food. He fixed his hair and threw himself into the hallway. Gwen did not notice him at first.

He stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Guinevere! Good afternoon" Arthur said.

"Good afternoon sire." she looked down. He picked her face up with his hands.

"Who did that to your face?" he looked at the bruises on her cheek and neck.

"I must get my lady her meal." she walked away. Merlin finally turned the corner with Arthur's meal.

"My lord, what are you doing out here?"

"Merlin, where did Gwen go this morning?"

"Out in the forest leave picking for Gaius. Why?"

"She's got these strange bruises on her face and neck. Like someone had hurt her."

"Well I haven't seen her since this morning sire. Maybe she fell in the forest?"

Arthur looked onward puzzled.

"Well, it's time to eat, come on then." merlin said pushing Arthur into his room.

"Just leave it in there merlin. I'll get to it."

"Yes sire."

"Oh and take my armor with you. It needs to be polished."

Arthur waited for Gwen to come out of Morgana's chambers. When she did, she spotted him and tried to walk faster.

"Gwen!" Arthur yelled. She walked even faster. "Guinevere I command you to stop!" she stopped dead in her tracks.

" Yes my lord?" she asked.

"I demand to know what happened to your face."

"It was nothing, sire. Just a fall."

"Gwen, do not lie to me. Just because I'm married does not mean I still don't care about you." one of his hands grazed her face. "Tell me. Please."

" I was picking leaves for Gaius when bandits surrounded me."

Arthur became furious. His eyes full of anger. " Did they hurt you? Gwen? Tell me! Did they harm you?"

"That was their intent. But I got away before any harm was done."

"How did you get away? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Gwen motioned Arthur to lower his voice. "With the help of a young man. I got away."

"A man? Who?"

"Lancelot." Gwen whispered. He saved me."

"Lancelot? I thought he was dead?"

" Seems not. He is staying with me."

"With you? Why"

"I fear he hasn't got anywhere else to go."

"I don't think I like him staying with you."

"You do not have a choice in the matter. He's staying with me, until he wants to leave. He saved my life Arthur. I am to repay him the only way I know how."

She gave him a stern look of seriousness.

"Fine, I will tell my father of his return. He can stay with me in the royal household."

"No. Arthur. It's all right. He can stay with me. But thank you for your kindness. As usual, you are amazing." she smiled and walked away.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

"Yes my lord?"

Arthur ushered merlin into the corner and lowered his voice.

"Lancelot is back in Camelot."

Merlin smiled wide "really?"

"Well you look pleased. Something you wish to tell me?"

" No sire. I'm just happy he's back."

"Yeah well I wish I felt the same. He's staying with Gwen."

"Really?" merlin didn't look the least bit shocked.

"Why aren't you surprised? Did you already know about him being back?"

"No sire I did not."

Arthur looked as merlin tried to avoid his gaze.

"What do you know merlin?"

"Nothing sire. May I go?"

"Merlin unless you want to spend tomorrow mucking up my horses you will tell me what you're hiding."

Merlin sighed. "I don't know much, just that before Lancelot left, he had strong developing feelings for Gwen."

"What? How is that even possible? And Gwen.. What about her?"

"As far as I know, she seemed to have feelings for him as well."

"Merlin if what your saying is true. I cannot let Lancelot continue to stay at Guinevere's home."

"Arthur.. Maybe it's best to leave it be?" merlin said.

"No I will not let him win my lady."

"With all do respect sire, Gwen is not your lady. You are married afterall."

"shut up merlin. We have plans to make."

Gwen returned home that evening and Lancelot had dinner prepared with candlelight. "what's all this?" she asked. She saw the huge fully cooked chicken and veggies on the side.

"I know you told me to stay out of sight but I went out for a second I ended up saving a farmer from getting his crops stolen, he rewarded me with this."

"Lancelot you are the most kindest man I have ever knew." Gwen said. Lancelot smiled at her. Amazing how she affects him. Only a few words she has spoken and those feelings he felt for her rushed back spreading through him like a virus. "I was thinking i could stay in Camelot, for a while longer." he said. Gwen smiled. "I'm glad of it. Are you finished?" she asked he nodded and she picked up the plates for washing. She was cleaning them off while he looked at her. "I have thought of you often.," he admitted. Gwen turned around. "I will not tell a lie. I thought of you often too." that made Lancelot a very happy man. "But there is something you must know."

"You can tell me anything my lady."

"Once you left I started developing feelings for.. Arthur."

"The prince? You have feelings for him?" "Yes."

"And he you?" Gwen nodded.

"I heard news that he married, it is not true then?"

"Yes it is." Gwen looked down "Arthur and I agreed we wouldn't see each other any longer."

"Guinevere, I am sorry." he took her hands intertwining them with his.

"I should go to bed, unfortunately there is only one. But I will make you a cot so you can sleep in while you stay here."

"Whatever you do will be much appreciated."

"We need to find you work as well. I will ask around tomorrow to see."

"Thank you for everything Guinevere."

"Please. It is my gift to you for saving my life. Now get some rest. Goodnight Lancelot." he kissed her hand. "Goodnight my lady."

"Front, left forward!" good job men! That's enough for today. Arthur said to his knights. Guinevere was walking pass with the lady morgana's washing. Arthur watched her as she walked up to him. She looked so beautiful when the sunlight hit her. "Good afternoon sire."

"Guinevere, afternoon."

" I was wondering if you knew of any openings of work available?"

"Why? Morgana giving you trouble?"

Gwen laughed. "No. Not for me. For Lancelot, he has decided to stay in Camelot awhile, and I told him

I would ask around.. See if there was anything I could find out."

Arthur contemplated on telling her the truth. Merlin told him

I would ask around.. See if there was anything I could find out."

Arthur contemplated on telling her the truth. Merlin told him that


	2. Chapter 2

that Lancelot had feelings for Guinevere and that made him uneasy. But Arthur also knew Lancelot was a good man. The noblest man he ever knew. So he couldn't possibly deny him any opportunities. No matter what he wanted.

"Tell him to come to my chambers later on, I need to talk to him and I will tell him of any opportunities I know of."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Arthur. For everything you do."

"You know I'd do anything for you Gwen."

He watched as she walked away.

Arthur was getting dressed throwing his clothes around his room at Merlin

"Are you going to pick a shirt? Or just throw them all over the floor?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin do you want to spend the day as my target for my cross bow practice?"

When Lancelot knocked on the door. "Come" Arthur yelled.

"I'm sorry did I disturb you?" Lancelot asked.

"Lancelot! No please come in. Merlin go polish my armor or something."

" Lancelot it's good seeing you." said Merlin.

"As always you too Merlin."

After Merlin left Arthur motioned Lancelot to sit down.

"Lancelot it's good to see you. After you left I thought something awful might have happened to you."

"Surely it is good to be seen, after I left I found myself missing Camelot. After all it was my dream to become a knight and live here."

"Well my father will not make you a knight. Not after what happened the last time you were here. But I want to offer you a stay in the castle. With me."

Lancelot looked surprised. "Surely, I cannot sire. This is the royal household."

"Relax. It's only temporary. I know you are staying with Guinevere and that must be unsettling. You will stay here." Arthur said in a demanding tone.

Lancelot nodded noticing his tone.

"There is work as an assistant to the blacksmith. His name is Charles. You will meet him tomorrow and tell him I sent you personally."

"Thank you for your kindness Arthur. I do not understand it, but I always will appreciate you."

"You are noble, and kind Lancelot. But I do not do this for you. Pack up your things and move them here tonight."

Arthur began to walk away. Lancelot stood back in amazement. He had to find Guinevere and tell her the news.

Guinevere was cleaning up morgana's room when Elena walked into the room.

She watched as Guinevere cleaned, she was a sweet girl, Elena could tell. Always had a smile on her face, even cleaning. Elena knocked on morgana's door to interrupt her. Gwen turned around.

"My lady! I'm sorry I did not see you, do you need the lady morgana?"

"No I came to see you." Elena said. "Sit down. Really quick I promise."

"Yes my lady?" Gwen wondered what she wanted.

"Gwen as you know I'm new here, and I barely have anyone to talk to. Morgana is a great woman, but I do not feel a connection to her. She seems guarded."

"Well I can't imagine why. Morgana is a wonderful person, I consider her a great friend."

"Yes I can tell. Your loyalty shines when you speak of her." Gwen smiled.

"I should be getting back to my duties."

"What about Arthur? I know he's my betrothed, but he shares so little with me. How is he as a man? A prince? Future king?"

As soon as Gwen began to think about it a small smile formed in the corner of her mouth. "Arthur is fair. The fairest prince I ever knew. And just. Nothing like uther. I imagine a Camelot that is full of peace when he is king."

Elena watched Gwen in anger. It was so obvious she was in love with Arthur. It made her kind of sad. But Arthur was hers so was no need for worry. Then why was she?

"The way you speak of him it almost like you love him?"

"What?" Gwen said flushed "no I'm not the only one who says that. Besides Arthur is a prince. I'm a servant. He wouldn't look at me." Gwen backpedaled.

"Gwen calm down. I was just having a bit of fun." Elena laughed.

Gwen laughed too. "Ahh well I should be getting back to my duties, if that is all my lady?"

"Yes that's it. It was nice talking to you. Good day." Gwen bowed and Elena left.

A mysterious figure entered Elena's chambers that night. She crept next to her bed. And whispered to the sleeping princess "so sorry to use you as a pond, princess. But Arthur Pendragon must DIE."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lancelot! How was your first day?" Gwen asked thoughtfully. Lancelot came to see her after all of her chores were done. "It was fine, just fine. I should thank Arthur for everything he does for me. Even if it's not for me."

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen questioned. "He told me he does not help me for me. Immediately I knew who he was talking of."

"Arthur is a kind man. He probably just meant he would do the same for all his people."

Lancelot laughed at her obvious nervousness. " I think he meant he does it, for you."

"No. I told you Arthur and I agreed we would no longer be."

"So you think he does not still have feelings for you?"

"It does not matter. What Arthur feels for me? He made his choice. And I have made mine."

"And what would that be?" Lancelot wondered what the she was inquiring.

"I think it's best if I moved on. I cannot dwell on someone who is not attainable."

Lancelot didn't know why but he was smiling at her words. After she told him about Arthur he thought there was there was no hope, but maybe just maybe there was.

"My lady... I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?" Gwen smiled. She knew Lancelot had feelings for her, but she never knew he would be so forward about them.

"You are you sure you want to have dinner with me? Have you thought this through?"

"You are all I think about. I'm am unsure of most things, except this."

Lancelot saw how unsettled she looked and decided to rephrase his question

"If you are not ready, you can say no."

"Yes." she answered.

"Yes?" he smiled wide. Gwen shook her head yes again. Lancelot ran towards her picked her up and spun her around.

"You have made me a happy man Guinevere. You will not regret this." Gwen hugged his neck. She hoped she didn't regret it.

Elena woke up feeling great. "Harriet!" Elena called to her servant.

" Yes my lady."

" Get my bath ready. I will eat breakfast with my husband today."

" Yes my lady."

Elena entered Arthur's chambers and immediately ducked. A book fell to the ground behind her. "Princess!" Arthur exclaimed. "I thought merlin had come back."

"You always throw books at your servants?" she laughed.

"Just merlin, please come in."

Elena sat down. And started eating some fruit. " This is a new delight." Arthur said "may I ask why you wished to eat breakfast with me this morning?"

"Well, I wanted to see my husband. And. I have some exciting news." she put her hand on his upper thigh and moved it upward. Arthur looked down at her hand and hoped she didn't reach the promise land. His eyes almost popped out if the socket when she did.

"My fever has gone away. And I'm feeling much better."

"What are you doing?" Arthur started to sweat. The realization was her hands cupping him. He didn't want to like it but he was a man after all.

"So how about it, prince Arthur.. Are you ready to.. "

Merlin walked in at that moment. He noticed Arthur's flushed expression and the princesses' hands not on the table.

"Sire?" merlin said. Elena moved her hands.

"Merlin!" Arthur smiled with relief.

"I think I'm full. Good day sire." Elena winked at him.

"Yes good day to you. As well." Arthur waved and Elena walked out.

"What was that all about?" merlin asked.

"Elena wants me. And there's nothing I can do about it." Arthur sighed.

"Well, I hardly find that news Arthur she's your wife."

"Yes. Indeed." Arthur went to his closet.

"What's odd is that for weeks she's been writing me off and all of a sudden, she's primed and ready. It is so strange."

"Yes. " merlin said. "Very strange."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : don't kill me about the gwencelot picnic. I know it's an arwen thing but it was pivotal to my story.**

**Thanks to all whom like it!**

Gaius had lunch prepared and ready for merlin when he got inside. Merlin sat down and devoured it like he never eaten before.

"Slow down your eating like it's your last meal" Gaius said.

"I haven't eaten since this morning, I'm hungry Gaius," merlin shook his head at him.

"I can see that. Arthur must be working you hard go ahead and finish." Gaius smiled.

Merlin continued eating then out of the blue he remembered to ask him a question.

"Gaius, have you noticed anything strange about Elena recently?" he looked at him warily waiting for his answer.

"No. nothing more than the usual, why do you ask?"

"This morning I caught her and Arthur in a peculiar situation."

"What kind of situation?" Gaius was getting more curious.

"Well… she was servicing Arthur… sexually" merlin stumbled on his words a little.

Gaius gave him a confused and befuddled look. "Merlin, I hardly think of that as strange behavior, Arthur is married to her after all. It just means they have a healthy appetite. That's all"

"I would normally agree, except Arthur told me that for weeks she's been dodging him. They haven't even consummated the marriage! And now she is ready, all of a sudden? That doesn't sound a bit weird to you?"

"Yes. A bit. But maybe she is ready now. I don't see anything wrong with a change of heart merlin."

Merlin looked down towards his empty plate. Maybe Gaius was right. Maybe there was no cause for concern, but what if he was wrong? What if Elena was up to something? It was merlin's destiny to protect Arthur. If Elena evil intentions merlin definitely needed to find out what they were and fast. But who would believe that kind sweet Elena had evil intentions? Merlin had to find out what was going on.

"Well I should be getting back to Arthur." Merlin got up and started for the door when Gaius stopped him.

"Merlin I don't think you should read too much into this" Gaius warned.

"I was just curious. Don't worry Gaius, I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep." Gaius smiled at him. Merlin smiled back and left.

Gwen was done giving morgana her lunch and now it was time for her break. Lunch was the only time she could see Lancelot. After their dinner date, which Gwen was reluctant to go on, she started warming up to Lancelot. His obvious feelings for her made her feel sublime. Arthur and her were playing the lets avoid each other at all cost game s and Gwen grew tired of it. But whatever she did she could not shake the feeling of her heart fluttering every time she saw him. She was trying not to think about him, not to care, not to love him. It was just really hard not to. Gwen walked to where Lancelot was and he took her hand and kissed it gently. "I have a surprise for you." Gwen smiled. His heart was so big. She loved that about him." A surprise for me? Lancelot you do not have to give me anything."

"You will like it. Trust in me. Follow me."

Gwen followed him to the forest there was a small picnic near a bed of flowers. And a small stream. Gwen was overjoyed and looked very pleased with the display. She and Lancelot sat down on the small sheet.

"This is beautiful Lancelot! Truly. But I have to get back to the lady morgana very soon."

" that's my other surprise. I asked the lady morgana of yu can have the rest of the day off and she said yes."

Gwen looked amazed. Lancelot did all of that for her. " thank you lancelot. For everything you do. Im not sure I deserve it though." Lancelot looked upon her. His hands crept up and grazed her face. Slowly he inched forward and his lips met hers. The kiss was small but meaningful, their lips parted and Gwen exhaled.

"I count my blessings, because it is I that does not deserve you." Lancelot stated. "Lancelot I don't-"he cut her off and kissed her again. This time longer and deeper.

"Léon! You are actually challenging me to a race? Around the castle?" Arthur laughed hard.

"Yes. But only if you got the globes to except." Sir Leon goaded him. Arthur pushed him backward playfully. "Get your horse ready sir Léon. I accept your challenge." Leon smiled and prepared his horse. Merlin ran up to Arthur.

"Arthur do you really think this is a good idea? You can get hurt, you know that?" merlin said

"Calm down merlin. It's a horse race. Not the melee." Arthur got on his horse and Léon did as well. "Alright, thorough the forest and back, sound good then?" Léon asked coyly." That will be just fine." Arthur said. Soon they were high tailing it as fast as they could through the forest "catch up slow poke!" Léon screamed. Arthur smiled and pushed his horse to go faster. Soon they were really deep, and Léon stopped at a small lake. Arthur showed up a moment after. "Tired already Léon?" Arthur laughed. "No. but my horse is, besides I beat you anyway." He joked

"Yeah well you're not going to beat me back!" They playfully pushed each other while the horses drank from the stream. Leon looked around waiting for his horse. Finally his eyes laid on a couple making out at a picnic. Arthur was throwing water on his face when Léon motioned to him. "Hey Arthur look!" Arthur looked at the far away couple. Something about them seemed familiar. "Isn't that the lady morgana's maid? That is! It's Guinevere." Leon said. Arthur's whole body stiffened. It was Gwen! But who was she kissing deep in the woods? "My lord are you ready to go back? " Léon asked. Arthur didn't move, "my lord?" Léon said louder. "Hmm?"" Arthur asked. "Are you ready?' "Yes. I am." Arthur hopped on his horse and him and Léon raced back. Leon won. Arthur didn't care. He was vehement. He didn't know if he was angry at Gwen or the mysterious man. Surely he had to find out.

Gwen was going home after a spectacular day. Lancelot seemed to make her days better. She got into her home and Arthur was waiting for her with a stern look on his face.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"The door was open. How was your day?" he questioned. She noticed his condescending tone and nature and wondered what his problem was.

"It was fine. More than fine actually." She smiled softly.

"You're smiling. Did something special happen today?" Gwen immediately wiped the smile off her face.

"No. I was smiling because… morgana told me a joke earlier and I just remembered it now."

"You are a LIER!" Arthur shouted.

"Why are you screaming? What's wrong with you?" Arthur began circling her.

"I saw you today. At some picnic with some man. You were kissing him."

"You followed me? How dare you?" she screamed back.

"I did not follow you. But maybe I should have. I was racing with Leon and I spotted you. Do I mean so little to you? That you would kiss another man?" Gwen's face dropped. How dare he try to guilt trip when he's married?

"Are you serious? You are married Arthur. Which means I can see any man I please. And I would much appreciate it if you didn't come into my house in the middle of the night shouting at me!" Arthur calmed down a little. And looked at her softly.

"Guinevere I'm sorry. It's just you know my feelings for you have not changed and-"

"And what Arthur? We have agreed to end it. So I'm moving on with my life and you should too!"

"Is that how you want it? For me to move on?" Gwen began to cry. She didn't know why, but she did. Arthur embraced her, hugging her tight. "Why does it have to be so complicated? Why can't we just be together Arthur?" he wiped her tears and looked deep into her eyes. Her watery brown eyes looked right back into his blue ones. Suddenly his lips met hers. She hugged onto his neck tight, and his hands spanned around her small waist. He backed her up into the wall and took the cluster of clips out of her hair. Her hair flowed down. And before she knew it, he was scooping her up and laying her down on the bed. Their lips never broken, his hands grazed her breasts over her dress. "Guinevere I have thought of this moment forever." Arthur said between kisses. Gwen realizing she was kissing a married man pushed Arthur away from her and stood up.

"Arthur you need to go. You are confusing me."

"How? Isn't it obvious we feel the same way about each other?"

"That does not matter. You are married. And I might ruin a good thing with Lancelot if I continue this with you." Arthur stopped talking. His look went from lustful to angry.

"Lancelot? That's the man you were kissing?" Gwen shook her head yes." We've been seeing each other."

"Does he know of you and me?"

"Yes. But he figured since you are married we may have a chance at… (Gwen hesitated) love.

"And you want to be with him?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gwen cried. Arthur moved towards her and held onto her arms. "I don't want you to see him again Gwen."

"You do not have a say in the matter. Arthur I cannot be with you. Lancelot is my choice." Arthur slammed his hand into the table. "You don't mean that, you can't mean that!"

"I want to be with Lancelot. I'm sorry Arthur."

"Fine! You be with Lancelot. And I promise, I will never look upon you again. "Arthur moved towards the door. "Have a happy life Guinevere. That's all I ask." His eyes swelled with tears. Then he exited.

Gwen dropped to the floor and sobbed. She didn't mean it. But she had no other choice. She didn't want to be his mistress. She wanted to be his queen. And that would never happen. She crept into bed and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not really good at writing mild sexual situations. Here's my attempt at it!**

Arthur stormed back into the castle fuming. He went straight into his room and started throwing things all over the place. Elena hearing the commotion runs down the hall to see if he's ok. "My lord are you alright?" she asked. Arthur turned towards the window in his room. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" he asks her.

"I do not know how to answer that." she says back

"No one does." he replied.

She gives a simple laugh.

Arthur turns around and moves towards her. He embraces her head on. "Tell me you'll never leave Me." he says with his face buried in her hair. "My lord?" is all she replied. "Tell me you'll never love another." Elena was so confused. It was like he wasn't even talking to her. Like his body was present but his heart wasn't. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He wasn't seeing Elena. All he could see was Guinevere. He kisses her ardently. She likes it so she kisses him back. They move towards the bed, throwing clothes everywhere. Soon as they were both undressed. Arthur says, "I promised to make you my queen, I promised you a lot of things." "Why do you want him? He's not better then me! And I'll show you why!"

"My lord? Are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur snapped back into reality.

"Yes I'm sure." with that

She curled her hands around his waist. He laid her down and quickly entered her. Elena was a bit worried about him thinking Ill of her because she wasn't a virgin. But that love was long ago and she has Arthur now. Arthur didn't seem to mind. Actually Arthur had his eyes closed. He wouldn't open them. After minutes of lecherous panting, sweating. Elena took her hands and cupped his face. "Look at me Arthur." she pleaded. Arthur didn't open his eyes. If he kept them closed, then he could imagine his wedding day, doing this very thing with Guinevere. Having her smile and laugh as he picked her up, disrobed each other, and the feel of his hands all over her tan skin. Her hands on him. And finally him taking what belonged to him, her virtue. Thinking of this made Arthur push for a faster finale. "Guinevere I'm sorry." Arthur said over and over loudly. Finally he finished very weak. He got off of her and curled up basically in the fetal position next to her. Elena was severely angry and disappointed.

"You love her don't you." she said exasperated. Arthur finally turned towards her and looked her in the face. " Elena. I'm sorry." is all he could say. Elena got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. "Why did you marry me if you are in love with this woman!"

"I don't know. My father was pressuring me. And I knew nothing could ever happen between me and Guinevere." Elena shook her head.

"It should not matter what is or is not right. You should marry for love, nothing else."

"I promise you me and Guinevere are over. I just.."

"You can't stop thinking about her! Calling out her name while kissing me is one thing. But shouting it while you're inside of me is another! I will not be your second choice or play thing when you are angry with Gwen. I am the future queen of Camelot. Not some serving girl like her. This is the last time you will ever call her name, or imagine her while with me!"

Arthur was stunned by the way she was speaking to him. But respected she had the gumption to say this to him.

"I agree princess. I'm sorry. Trust me it will never happen again."

"Good. Cause if it does, I swear to the gods I'll kill her before you. And you can watch your precious Guinevere die by my hand." Arthur eyes open wide. What did she just say? She would kill Gwen? Elena shook it off. She didn't know why she just said that. She wouldn't hurt a fly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what has come over me. Forgive me my lord."

"Its alright." Arthur said. Really he was thinking that she was a little jealous. He brushed it off.

"I think I need a bath. You lay down. I'll be there soon."

"This late? A bath?"

"Yes. I'll be back soon." Arthur got up and left. Really he felt like he needed ten baths. But there wasn't enough water in Camelot to wash the regret he felt after sleeping with Elena. Gwen would never understand. She would never forgive him if she knew. Arthur sighed. Could this really be the end of them?

The next night, Guinevere was walking through the castle. Morgana had been having bad dreams lately and asked Gwen to stay in case she needed her. Of course she agreed. As morgana slept Gwen thought it was the prefect time to get some things done. She walked past Arthur's chambers quickly hoping he was sleeping peacefully. Ever since that day in her house they haven't spoken. Granted it's only been two days but still, Arthur wouldn't look at her. At least not while she is looking. Sometimes she'd catch him out of the corner of her eye; otherwise he would pretend he didn't notice her. Gwen realized it was for the best. Lancelot was a fine suitor. He loved her. And she.. Liked him? Thought of him fondly? She didn't know yet. As she was walking through the castle, Lancelot was waiting for her when she got back to morgana's room. "Hello beautiful." He said.

"Lancelot. It is late. What are you doing in front of my lady's room?"

"I was looking for you." he kissed her and closed his eyes. She kissed back with hers open. For some reason he loved kissing her now more frequently. But he never seemed to notice she didn't want to be kissed. Well not by him. After a lot of dates, Guinevere saw Lancelot differently. He was still kind sweet, noble. But there was no spark. Not like when she kisses Arthur. Every time she kisses Arthur it's like... Fireworks. Or a parade cheering them on. She didn't know what she felt for Lancelot. But there were no fireworks. Or parades. It was lips on lips. Maybe she could get used to just that.

He broke the kiss first. She was thankful for it. Come with me." he asked.

"I cannot. The lady morgana needs me."

"We won't be gone long. Do you trust me?"

Gwen nodded yes. She took his hand and followed him. The ended up in his quarters.

He lips were on hers as soon as he closed the door. Before Gwen knew it they were kissing all the way to his bed. "Lancelot... I should be going back to morgana."

He pulled back. "Guinevere I have noticed you been distant lately. Did something happen between you and Arthur?"

Gwen didn't want to lie to him. After all he was a friend. "Yes. He said he wishes not to lay eyes on me ever again."

"Why would he speak such cruel words?"

"Because he saw you and I kissing." Lancelot tried his best to suppress his small smile.

"If Arthur does not want to see you, it is his lost. I couldn't imagine never seeing this face again. Touching these hands, kissing your lips." Gwen smiled at his kind words. It was the first time she felt someone guinuely wanted her. She kissed him hard. He caught his breath and kissed her back. Soon they fell back on the bed. Lancelot hovered over her pressing his body onto hers. Immediately it got more lewd. He grabbed at the small of her waist; she took his shirt off, and ran her hands up his back. As she was kissing him a strange thought popped into her mind of a conversation she had with Arthur one night.

**FLASHBACK:**

"One day, you will be my queen and maybe I'll get to touch other places besides your lips." Arthur said. Gwen blushed. "Are you basically telling me you want to have sex with me?" she was beside herself. "I'm saying I want to make love to you. As my wife, and queen of Camelot."

She laughed. "That is a silly dream my lord. A nice dream, but a silly one." he removed one curl that was hanging from her face. "Well I have thought of it.. Often. So often I have woken up with..." he looked down.

"With?" she pondered.

"May I ask you a question?" he didn't want to answer her question.

"Go ahead."

"Are you virtuous?"

"Excuse me?"

"In my dreams, you are. But it does not matter to me. Although, I would love to be the first. And the last." he smiled. Gwen grew angry.

"Are you?" she snapped. " I should not have to answer such a question. Surely you have had many dalliances'." she turned away from him. He turned her back around.

"Guinevere.. I do not care what had come before, just as long as no man come after me."

She smiled wide. "If you must know. I am. But since it doesn't matter, I can go out and sleep with who I please?"

He pulled her towards him. "You will not. As far as I'm concerned it is mine."

"And what makes you so sure?" she played with him. He kissed her lips softly. "That does."

"Arthur I think I'm..."he silenced her with one finger. "I am too, and you will be my wife one day Gwen. I promise you that."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gwen pushed Lancelot away before he got his hands up her dress. "I cannot do this Lancelot I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. It was the moment. I understand if you are not ready."

"It's just... I'm not going to do that with a man unless he marries me. It is my gift to him on our wedding night."

"I'm sorry if I went too Far." he grabbed her hands. "Forgive me."

"It's quite alright. You don't need to apologize. I must go." she kissed his cheek. Out in the hallway she started to tear. How could she go that far with Lancelot? If that memory of Arthur didn't pop up in her head what would she have done? Gwen felt so regretful and sad. But mostly heartbroken. Like Arthur never truly felt the way she did about him. "I will make you my queen one day" it was all rubbish. Was it? Gwen cried back to morgana's room. She came inside, and sat by her bedside until morning.

**(meanwhile in another kingdom)**

"What news do you have? Is Arthur dead?"

"No. But he soon will be."

"And the girl? Did she respond to the enchantment?"

"It takes time my lord. It will slowly eat at her. Like a disease. Soon she won't realize what she does or says at all. She'll be yours to command, then she will become the one who kills Arthur pendragon."

"How do I know your telling me the truth?" after all you loved her once. What if you can handle her dying because she killed the one prince of Camelot?"

"The woman I loved is gone. The love died when she chose prince Arthur over me. I care not what happens to her now. I solemnly swear to it."

"Good, cause if not, I'll have your head to ward off evil spirits from my castle. How long before it consumes her?"

" A matter of weeks, my lord. If I give her one last installment of the exlicar"

"Good. Arthur may have gotten away with his life once, but this time he will die. She will kill him in his sleep, and no one will ever know I was behind It." it is pure genius."

"Yes it is my lord."

"Make way to Camelot. The next time I see you, You better bring me good news."

"I promise the news will be great my lord, very great."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks for the suggestions. I take them to heart. And put them in if they fit! didnt have time for grammar fixing! sorry. **

"lunch time!" Merlin yelled to Arthur as he was bringing it in. Ever since Arthur woke up this morning all he could think about was Guinevere. he made a mistake. Merlin picked up on his dispair and tried to ask Arthur what was wrong. Arthur kept brushing him off saying he had important things to do. Merlin set the plate down in front of him, he watched Arthur. It was like he was in another place. "Arthur?" Merlin said again.  
>"yes Merlin what is it?"<br>"Arthur are you alright? I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but I just thought if you needed someone to talk to.."  
>Arthur stared into space. After a while he began to speak. "I thought it would be easier, merlin. Once I hit my adult years I thought I had everything figured out. I was to be king of Camelot. With a queen I trusted. I never even thought about.. Loving someone until I saw her face. Then she smiled at me, I was drawn to her like a moth to candlelight. I knew, I KNEW nothing could ever happen between us. But I couldn't get her off my mind. I kept thinking about her, dreaming she would be my queen, my wife. I kept saying move on Arthur, it doesn't matter if she's beautiful, father would never allow it. Doesn't matter if she tells it like it is to me, or if she smells of fresh picked flowers straight from the royal garden. Or if her kisses make my heart skip two beats. Get over it. So why didn't I? Why did I fall in love with her merlin? Why?"<p>

Merlin was in shock. Arthur's monologue was obviously not about his wife. Merlin knew Arthur had feelings for gwen. He just didn't know he felt so strongly, His doubts, and fears about gwen proved no matter how hard you try, love still conquers all things.  
>Arthur's eyes looked like he was begging merlin for an answer. Merlin didn't know what to say.<p>

"I know it's hard, To love someone you can't have. But I have faith in you sire. So does gwen, and all of Camelot. You are in a predicament that you cannot get out of, but do not think for one second that Guinevere has stop loving you. No matter what, Arthur. I believe you too will be together once again."

Arthur got out of his seat and began pacing. "you honestly think she still loves me. Even though I'm married?"

"I'm sure of it."

"and what about lancelot? She told me right to my face he was her choice. Do you know how angry that makes me? To think that she loves him now, that one day she will marry him, and give herself to him." arthur spewed his last words like they were venom coming out of his mouth.

"Arthur you know gwen, better then I or Lancelot ever could. Do you honestly believe that there is no hope?"

"yes I do. She will never forgive me. Not after what I did!"

"there's no situation you cannot get out of. I'm sure she'll forgive your marriage to elena."

"don't be so stupid merlin, that's not what I'm talking about!" merlin was confused.

"then what are you talking about?" he asked. Arthur contemplated on telling him. Even though he treats him like a servant, truth was merlin was a very dear friend to him who he trusted.  
>Arthur exhaled. "I might of, done something, the other night... That I regret."<p>

"and that might be?" merlin fished for an answer.

Arthur lowered his voice very low. "I slept with elena." merlin shouted. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"keep your voice down." Arthur said.  
>"arthur. I can't believe.. You actually.. I'm suddenly speechless."<br>"that's a breath of fresh air."  
>Arthur sat back down to eat. Merlin sat next to him. They sat in silence while Arthur ate. Merlin didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "how was it?" Arthur's eyes turned cold. " it was.. I hardly remember."<p>

Merlin mouth formed a smile. "you're lying! I can tell. Was it that good?"

"it was disatrous. I couldn't get Guinevere off my mind. I think I called her name many times... Out loud." merlin's mouth dropped. He wanted to laugh, but figured Arthur would kill him for it. "was it the same? Kissing gwen and kissing elena?" merlin asked.

"of course not. When I kissed elena I felt nothing. When I kiss gwen, it's like.. I can't explain it, something you have to feel for yourself. She's.. Amazing. Her lips I mean."

"I agree with that. gwen definitely knows how to kiss."  
>"what?" arthur said sternly.<br>"what? Did I say something?" merlin said smiling.  
>Arthur brushed it off.<p>

"oh Arthur." merlin patted him on the back. Arthur saw merlin almost laughing. He could choke his neck right here. "do you think if I tell guinevere, that she will forgive me? In time?"

"I cannot answer that. But I do think you should tell her. Better hearing it from you then.. Someone else."

"you're right. I will tell her tonight. I want to be the first to tell her. Before anyone else gets to."

Merlin grabbed Arthurs plate and headed for the door. Outside he shook his head. Poor Arthur. Poor elena. But most importantly poor gwen.

Guinevere was washing morgana's clothes and talking to her dear friend Clarine. She knew clarine since they were little and told her everything. In fact clarine was the only woman besides morgana, who she told anything. They had a great friendship.

"so how's the beautiful and noble Lancelot?" clarine asked.

"he's fine I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"maybe because you and him haven't spoken since you almost gave him your virtue?" gwen pushed her.

"I told you never to mention that again. It was a weak moment. That will never happen again."

"yeah, because Arthur pendragon is the one you still desire?" gwen looked down.

"gwen I have told you that is a silly fantasy you must get over. If he loved you so much, why marry the prefect princess? Get your head out of the stars. Lancelot is a fine suitor, he's noble, and just, handsome. What's not to like?"

"I know. Ok? I do not think of Arthur anymore. He can't even bring himself to look at me. Were done. I promise."  
>Clarine smiled. "good. I only say this cause I worry about you gwen. You're like my sister, and no man prince or not, is going to hurt you if I have anything to say about it."<br>Gwen laughed. "I got it clarine. You have my back."  
>"yes I do." the ladies finished the washing and headed to the castle. Uther and some knights were making their way pass. Gwen and Clarine stopped and bowed.<br>Uther looked at gwen.  
>"you girl." he said.<br>"yes your magesty?" gwen said.  
>"Arthur has a fever, he has told me he will tuck in early tonight. Go get some water and blankets. Bring them to the room for gaius."<br>"yes sire." gwen looked at clarine who looked back at gwen with the same expression.  
>"gwen if you don't want to I will." clarine said.<br>"what? No. It's fine. I will see you tomorrow Then?"  
>"yea, of course." gwen walked away. After all her avoiding of Arthur she could not avoid this. She sighed hard.<p>

Maris made his way to Camelot. Ready for revenge. How could elena choose Arthur Pendragon over him. No he wasn't royal like elena and Arthur. But he had her heart. Her body, her soul. He walked through Camelot looking at the towns people. They looked poor but happy. He made his way into the citedel and some guards stopped him. He faked it saying he had a message to deliver to the princess from her father. The guards let him through. He walked until he found elena's chambers. He came inside. She was combing her hair in the mirror. "hello Elena." he said from behind her. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets once she saw him.  
>"Maris?" she jumped out of her chair and embraced him. He didn't embrace her back. "I've missed you. Oh how I've missed you." she said thoughtfully.<br>He took her hands from around his waist.  
>"Maris. I am so glad you're here! I have much to tell you."<p>

"I suppose you do. Like how I loved you and you married Arthur. How's that going? Or how you told me you felt the same, only to betray me."  
>Elena looked at him stunned.<p>

"Maris you said you understood. My father wanted this for me. I gave it to him. But it doesn't change how I feel about you."

Merlin was walking past when he saw elena's door open. He peeped through and saw elena talking to a strange man. He decided to listen in.

"your feelings mean nothing to me now. " he said. Elena started to cry.

"really? Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you one last time. Before everything happens."

"what are you talking about? What's going to happen to you?"

"I wanted you to know I will never forgive you. My heart is in pieces because of you. For that you shall pay."

"Maris how could you say such cruel words? I still love you. Always. Don't you know that? Arthur means little to me. It is you whom I care for."

"you care, not. And niether do I. Goodbye elena. This will be the last time we ever see each other."  
>Maris started for the door. Merlin hid behind a column.<p>

"Maris what are you planning!" elena shouted. He turned moved back towards her quickly. He looked at her up and down. "you don't feel it already? You must be fighting it. Don't worry my sweet. Soon you will have no choice in the matter."

"what are you talking about? What choice? What am I fighting?"  
>He gave her a wicked smile. And exited. Elena sat down worried and elated. She figured it was just an empty threat. She hoped it was.<p>

Merlin followed maris back to the tavern. He went upstairs and never came down. Merlin had to get to gaius. Something fishy was going on. And elena was at the center of it.

Guinevere knocked on Arthur's door. In her head she was saying "you can do this." over and over. She didn't receive an answer. She went in and saw him asleep. She looked around for gaius. He wasn't there yet. She looked down at him, he didn't look like he had a fever.  
>"Guinevere." a slumbering Arthur said.<br>She wondering if he knew she was there or if he was dreaming. "Guinevere i want this to be a special night."  
>Her face was smiling. What was he dreaming about? Arthur turned towards her with his eyes still closed. She sat on the edge next to him. It wasn't proper to sit next to a half naked prince while he was sleeping but she didn't care. Arthur smelled a familar smell in the air, suddenly his eyes crept open. Gwen looked down and got the rag she immediately put it on his head.<br>"my lord." she said.  
>"guinevere." he smiled. "what are you doing here."<p>

"Uther ordered me to get some stuff for your fever. I hope your alright arthur."

"I don't have a fever. I said that so I could be alone."

"well alright. Then I can get going. Gaius should be here soon." he grabbed her hands. "you don't need to go. Do you?"

"I can stay to make sure your alright."  
>She took the rag and put it into the bucket. "so tell me, how was your sleep? Fruitful?"she laughed.<p>

"what's so funny?" he asked.  
>"how often do you speak in your sleep?"<br>"why? What did I say?" Arthur prepared for embarassment.  
>"oh nothing." she laughed again.<br>"tell me. Or I'll force it out ofyou."  
>"and how are you going to do that?"<p>

Arthur playfully held her down onto the bed. "I'll keep you like this, unless you tell me."

"you think I'm afraid of being held down?"

"come on! Tell me!"  
>"you spoke my name, more then once." she laughed some more. He released her and started blushing. Gwen noticed. She touched his face. "it's alright. All men have dreams of women."<p>

"if I said anything, ungentlemenly, I apologize."

"stop it. It was just a dream. I have had my fair share of dreams about men too."

"you think I want to hear about your dreams about Lancelot and others?" Arthur moved away from her.

"I wasn't talking about Lancelot. And there are no others."  
>Gwen grew angry. She decided maybe it was time to leave. "I should go. Goodnight sire."<br>"Guinevere wait. Before you go there's something I need to tell you. Sit down."  
>Gwen sat back down in the bed next to him. "you're not going to like what I say, probably youre going to hate me forever. But i want you to know, I love you. No matter what."<p>

"ok, I'm listening."  
>Arthur decided there was no other way but to just rip the bandage off and tell her straight forward. "I... I. I slept with elena." gwen looked shocked but knew it was invietable. She was his wife. Not her. So why were their tears flowing in her eyes? "I really should go check on morgana. Sire."<p>

"wait, do you not want to talk about it?" gwen broke down. Tears flowing and sobs came through her next sentence. "what is there to talk about?you consummated your marriage I mean nothing to you."  
>"you mean EVERYTHING to me gwen. Everything."<br>"i tried to make myself believe i did. That you loved me, even though you married another woman, even though you told me you never wanted to see me again, but no more Arthur pendragon. No more. Lancelot is a good man! But I can't feel anything when I'm with him because of you. You and your promises and lies." Arthur came towards her and she stepped back. He cane forward again and took her in his arms. "I love you Guinevere. You. I love you. I promise I'm going to find a away to make this right. I'm sorry." she pushed him then slapped him in the face. " do not make more promises to me you won't keep. I want nothing more to do with you." gwen headed for the door. Arthur shouted to her before she could leave

"tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone." gwen's back was to him. She didn't answer. She couldn't. She walked out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; thanks to all who like my writing, let me know if this part makes sense!**

Arthur lay down to go to sleep. He hated himself, and what he did to Guinevere. She was right, if he loved her why would he marry Elena? He could have defied his father, and relinquished his entitlement to the throne. He and Gwen could've lived as farmers or something. It didn't matter; at least they would've been together. He feared now she would never forgive him. Arthur sighed; he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dream.

"Arthur! Arthur wake up." Arthur opened his eyes to Gwen. She was nudging him to wake up. "Ah good. You're awake!" she stroked his face. Gwen was lying next to him in a nightgown, but it seemed different, royal. Something a queen would wear in the morning. "Guinevere? What are you doing here? Where's merlin?"

"Merlin just left. He got breakfast ready. Come on; get out of bed so you can eat." Arthur got up. He didn't know what was going on. She kissed him on the cheek. And went behind the screen to change. Arthur turned his head. What was Guinevere doing changing in his room? "Can you pass me my dress please?" Gwen said from behind the screen. Arthur looked around, was she talking to him? Surely she didn't want him to see her that exposed. "Arthur? Are you still there?"  
>"Yes I'm here."<br>"Are you going to have me stand here or will you pass me my dress?"  
>"Oh. Right. Sorry." he took the dress that was hanging and hung it over the screen. Gwen took it and put it on. "Arthur I need help zipping" silence. Arthur didn't know how to respond. "Arthur? Hello?"<br>"Coming!" he came around. He saw her standing there. Her back exposed. He gulped. She had a beautiful back. "What are you doing back there?" he came towards her, put his hands on her zipper and slowly zipped her dress. She turned around and smiled. "That took forever and a day."  
>"I'm sorry what?" he was still thinking about how beautiful her back was. "Are you going to eat something? I know you must be hungry."<br>She went to the table and he followed. They sat down. Gwen began to eat some fruit. "You have a consul meeting today right?" she asked. "Uh? Sure." he responds. She put her hand on his. Arthur looked down and noticed his ring on her finger. What the hell? He thought. "Arthur please tell me it won't take long. Since we married I hardly see you."

"Guinevere, I'm sorry, but I don't know what's going on. Just last night you said you wanted nothing more to do with me."

"What are you talking about? You've been away for weeks. You just came back last night. We didn't say a word to each other. You were too busy trying to get me out of my dress."

He took her ring finger and put it to her face. "Are we married?" she looked at him worried, she intertwined her hands with his. "Are you alright Arthur? Do you have a fever?" She laughed and kissed his hands. "So you're my wife? And my queen."  
>"Yes. Arthur Pendragon. I'm your wife, your queen. I'm yours." Arthur smiled. "But I will go and get Merlin so he can help you get dressed. My King."<p>

"I am king of Camelot?"  
>"Arthur seriously. Did you hurt your head somewhere?"<br>Arthur stood up and looked her in the eyes. "No it's just... I can't believe it."

"I know. We've only been married a matter of months. I'm still in shock as well. But doesn't mean we can't start the day right?" she was going to leave when he pulled her in to him tight. He kissed her with all his might. She kissed him back sweetly. He opened his mouth to taste hers, she let him in. it was lips on lips, then tongue in tongue, moving and gyrating together. It was their best kiss in Arthur's mind. So much love and lust. Arthur could taste it every time her mouth greeted his. She released his lips slowly. "You don't know how long I've waited to kiss you like that." Arthur admitted.  
>"What are you talking about? You kissed me that way last night. Actually you uttered those exact words on our wedding night." she rolled her eyes remembering it fondly.<br>"I can't believe you're my wife. I can't believe I've tasted you already."  
>She slapped his chest.<br>"Mine your Tongue. If merlin here's you talking like that..."  
>"Merlin is not my concern. My only concern this moment is to have you... Well again."<br>He began kissing her neck. She pushed him way. "time for that later." she pecked his lips then moved away from him.  
>"Can u ask you something? What about Elena? How did we end the marriage?"<br>Gwen turned around confused.  
>"You never married Princess Elena. Arthur what are you talking about?"<p>

"My mistake. Sorry." Arthur wondered what was going on. He had to be dreaming.

"Alright. I'm off for the day. Have a beautiful day my love." she kissed his cheek. He once again took her in his arms. "Gwen, this could be a dream. Please don't go." he placed her head against his chest.  
>She looked him right in the eye. "If it is, it is a good one. Right?"<br>"I love you Guinevere. Forever and always."  
>"I love you too Arthur. With all my heart." they kissed again. This time he ran his hands down her back. If this wasn't a dream he needed to find something to do with that beautiful back later on. His hands made their way to her bottom. She didn't take them away. "I'm glad your home, safe." she said.<br>"I'm glad your mine."  
>"Silly. Who else's would I be?" she moved away from him blew him a kiss and exited.<br>In his sleep Arthur mumbled "Guinevere..." he found himself drifting off once again...

Arthur found himself woken up again. This time to Merlin. He sighed it was all a dream. Gwen wasn't his wife. Or queen. "Ok sire, I got your breakfast ready, your clothes are picked and armor is polished. May I be excused now?"  
>"Arthur raked his eyes. "Slow down Merlin! You never spoke so fast in your entire life."<p>

"It's just... You know what starts in 30 minutes and I still need to get ready.

"What are you talking about? What do you know what?"

"I know. I'm not supposed to mention it, but you said last night if I had everything ready by morning I could go."

"Seriously go where? Your rambling is giving me a headache."

"I know you're trying to block it out. I get it. You loved her."

"Merlin tell me what you're talking about or I will have your throat!"  
>Merlin contemplated on how serious he was. "Gwen and Lancelot's wedding is today."<p>

"What? What are you talking about? Gwen and Lancelot are NOT getting married."

"Yes they are. In about 20 minutes. You have known this for months now."

"No I haven't! She would never... Surely... She loves me!"

"Well she did, but then you got married. She started seeing Lancelot and he proposed marriage last spring. She said yes. Do you not remember this?"

"No. I can't recall nothing except a dream in which she is MY wife."

"Sire... You told Gwen you loved Elena. Gwen no longer loved you after that."

Arthur ran to get dressed. "Merlin hand me my belt! I got to stop this wedding!"  
>" but Arthur..."<br>"Now!" he shouted.  
>Merlin handed him his belt. Soon they were out the door. Once they reached their destination Merlin sat down. He felt under dressed. Thanks to Arthur. Arthur himself was standing; adamant on stopping the wedding no way he said that to Gwen. No way was she marrying Lancelot!<br>In the chapel, Arthur heard "you may kiss the bride." Lancelot griped Gwen and kissed her passionately. She smiled as she kissed him back. The people cheered. Merlin cheered. He was happy he at least got to see the rest of it. The happy couple made their way up the aisle. Guinevere saw Arthur. She let Lancelot go and hugged him. "Arthur! You came. I knew you would come."  
>"Gwen... How..." Arthur started. He looked into her eyes she looked happy. He hated that.<p>

The next thing Arthur knew he was waking up sweating. The room was dark and full of nighttime. He looked around for someone. No one was there. "Guinevere." he said. "I won't let him have you. Never. I need to make her mine again." Arthur vowed to himself.

"If what you say is true, Elena could be in grave danger." Gaius said to Merlin.

"I know. So what do we do?"

"I fear it might be magic. Again. Why does it seem to surround this girl?" Gaius questioned

"I don't know. How do we find out if it's magic?"

"You said she has been acting strange, not like herself lately?"

"Yes almost like she's a completely different person. She's been treating Arthur lustfully, being mean to servants. Does that sound like Elena to you?

"No. Which means she could be enchanted, with one of the worse enchantments out there."

"What is it?" Gaius turned around and got a book. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"In the old religion witches would use this enchantment on their servants to kill their enemies. The worst part is that they would teach it to commoners. But I haven't seen anyone use it in years."  
>Merlin read it off the page "embrelie. A soul switching enchantment. Are you saying that isn't Elena walking around the castle married to Arthur?"<p>

"At least not all her. It takes three elixirs for it to fully take form. Then she won't be herself. The person doing the enchantment can put in any new soul in they wish. From a fairy to assassin." merlin looked very worried at Gaius' last comment.

"You think the strange man, wants Elena to kill Arthur so she can take the blame?"

"Maybe. But there still could be hope. It depends on how many elixirs have been given. If all of them were she could be ready to kill Arthur right now."

"Can it be undone?"  
>"It's a fool's magic. It takes a potion. But I will need time to make it."<br>"How much?"  
>"At least a couple of hours."<br>"What if we don't have that much time?"  
>"Then you have to be at Arthur's side at all times. Even now. Go I'll get started."<br>"Alright. I will."  
>Merlin headed for the door. "Oh and merlin... Be careful. Elena could kill you with her bare hands if she's an assassin." merlin heeded Gaius' warning and made his way to Arthur.<p>

"My lady."  
>"Lancelot I've told you I'm not a lady."<br>Gwen and Lancelot were eating lunch. He could tell Gwen was weary. He wondered why. Gwen sat with her shoulders slummed. She didn't know how to tell him that she couldn't do this anymore. She felt like she was hurting him. She couldn't bare that feeling. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to move on so quickly. Especially since she still loved Arthur. God she did. But she couldn't forgive him. Not ever.  
>"Gwen is something wrong?"<br>"Why do you ask?"  
>"You seem... Different. Sad. Depressed. Speak freely."<br>"I don't want to hurt you Lancelot. You're good to me."  
>"Gwen you bring light to my otherwise dim existence, nothing you could say would hurt me." Gwen looked into his eyes and started speaking.<br>"I made a mistake. Telling you I was ready to move on from Arthur. I lied to myself. I lied to you. I'm sorry."  
>Lancelot looked down and grabbed her hands. "I think I already knew. But selfishly I thought we could be. I dreamed of it. But I see it in your eyes Gwen. You love him deeply. And he loves you. I've known that since I talked with him in his chambers."<p>

Gwen began to cry. "I'm so sorry. All I ever wanted was to be loved the way you loved me. But Arthur..." he wiped her cheek. "Do not fret. I know what love does to a person. Arthur is a better man then me. Forgive my selfishness."

"It's not selfish to love the way you do Lancelot. I wished I could feel the same way. Last night I prayed that I could forget Arthur all together." Lancelot laughed heartily. "He made a huge mistake not marrying you Gwen. But the love, it's still there. I know you still feel it."  
>"I do." she sobbed.<br>"Then do not give up hope. Worry is not a wise consul."  
>"So I shall wait for him forever?"<br>"Arthur is smart. If he loves you like I know he does, he'll find a way for you to be together once again."

"Lancelot. You are the greatest man I will ever know."  
>"Thank you. My lady."<br>"I'm sorry. If you feel as though I have hurt you. I will never forgive myself. Never."  
>"Stop. If I know anything it is that you cannot come between true love... But if Arthur is still a clotpole about you... I'll be waiting." Gwen laughed through her tears. She kissed him one last time. He kissed her back.<p>

Merlin waited for Arthur to finish eating. He paced around the hallway. Making sure Elena was nowhere in sight. Guinevere walked down and saw merlin pacing. "Are you alright?" she asked. It startled him.  
>"Yes of course I am. How... How are you?"<br>"I think I'm going to be just fine."  
>Merlin smiled "that's great, have you seen Elena today?"<br>"No. Not at all why?"  
>"Nothing. Forget I asked."<br>"Merlin... You're up to something. What is it."?  
>"I don't know what you're talking about."<br>"Alright then. I'll just go in and ask Arthur what's happening."  
>Merlin grabbed her before she could go to the door. "Ok I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell Arthur."<br>"Alright. What is it?"  
>"Elena could be enchanted."<br>"Enchanted? How?"  
>"I caught her talking to a strange man. He told her he was going to get his revenge on her."<br>"And you think it's magic?"  
>"I think it could be. Gaius is making a potion."<br>"So this enchantment. What will it do?"  
>"If were right... It could force Elena to kill Arthur." Gwen's heart dropped. "Merlin we must not let that happen."<br>"Yes."  
>"So, what can I do to help?"<br>"Go find Elena. Keep her away from Arthur for as long as you can."  
>"Ok. I will." Gwen left off to find Elena.<br>Merlin hoped Gaius finished in time. Arthur's life was at stake. And so was the future of Camelot.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: if this chapter makes you laugh, then it's ok. I laughed while writing it. And it's totally not meant to be funny.**

She walked into her room. She looked at herself in the mirror. It seemed as though she was royalty. She looked at her blonde hair, flowing down her back.

She looked at her hands, so small and pale. Her servant entered.

"G'day my lady. Are you hungry? I got your lunch ready."

She watched as she put her plate on the table. "Where is Arthur Pendragon?" Elena said.

"Well, I'm sure the prince is eating right now. Like you should be."

"I must find Arthur Pendragon." Elena got up and went to the table. She looked at the stainless steel knife that came with her food. She took it and began to walk out. "My lady?" Harriet called out. Elena exited.

Gwen was in the hallway waiting for Elena. If what merlin said was true she had to find a way to distract her so she couldn't get to Arthur. Elena came suddenly charging down the corridor.

Gwen stepped in front of her stopping her.

"Princess! Good day." Gwen said.

"I must find Arthur Pendragon." Elena tried to go around Gwen. Gwen wouldn't let her.

"Arthur is probably busy, why don't I get you some lunch?"

Elena tried once again to go around her, Gwen stopped her once again.

"Move, now." Elena said in a very un princess like manner.

"I am sorry princess, but I cannot let you get to Arthur."

"You will move..." Elena started. Then she pulled the knife out, and held it forward to Gwen's neck. "Or pay with your life." Gwen moved back, Elena crossed her then, kept walking. Gwen got a bucket from the corner, ran up behind her and knocked her in the head. Elena fell down, face first. Gwen gave a worried look and bent down to see if she was ok. She turned her over and swept the hair out of her face. All of a sudden, Elena's eyes popped open. She grabbed Gwen by the neck and picked her up. Gwen was standing inches off the ground with Elena's hands on her neck choking the life out of her.

"Elena, please, I can't breathe." Gwen pleaded. Elena smiled at her handy work. She threw Gwen across the hallway. Gwen's head smashed into a column.

Leaving her unconscious. Elena wiped off her dress. She looked around for her knife. She couldn't find it anywhere. She needed a weapon.

Lancelot came up the hallway and saw Elena searching for something and Gwen on the floor. He ran towards Gwen. She was bleeding on her head. "Gwen, can you hear me?" Elena saw Lancelot and crept up behind him. "She must've taken a very bad fall." she smiled. Lancelot turned around to Elena.

"My lady please, we got to get her some help."

Elena looked down at Lancelot's waist.

"That is a nice sword, may I have it?"

"What? Please help me get her to Gaius."

"Give me your sword now!" Elena reached for it; Lancelot stood up and moved backwards.

"I don't take kindly to people ignoring direct orders."

"Princess, are you alright?" he asked. He moved towards her and looked into her eyes. They were a bright purple, which glowed every time she looked at his sword. Lancelot figured she might be enchanted. He drew his sword.

"Oh it's very pretty." she laughed at him.

"Stay away, or I will be forced to.."

"To what? Kill a princess? Then you will be dead yourself." she charged him; they fell to the ground wrestling for his weapon. She reached it first, and clocked him over the head with the dull end. Lancelot fell down next to Gwen.

Elena smiled once more and admired her new sword. Her smiled faded and turned deadly as she uttered the words "now time to kill Arthur Pendragon."

Maris looked out of the window of his room. Trying hard not to think about Elena was proving to be useless. Soon his plan will be in motion and the girl he once loved deeply will be executed for killing Arthur. He sighed and plopped down on the bed. Suddenly images came to his mind. Images of their times together.

_The first time he saw her_. With her hair a mess, riding on horse. She smiled at him, said hello, and treated him like an equal.

_The first time they danced._ It was after a grand feast that her father gave. Elena snuck into the tavern and met him. They danced and swayed and laughed all night.

_The first time he kissed her_. They were lying in the dandelion field, she let her hair down, the sun shined off of if nicely, she giggled and then out of nowhere they kissed. It was the happiest moment of her life.

_The first time he said I love you_. She cried and said she would never love another man the way she loved him.

_And the first time she gave herself to him._ She came to him late at night crying, saying her father wanted her to marry prince Arthur. He told her he understood. They kissed and she said she wanted him to be her first, even though he couldn't be her last. He was reluctant at first, but her tears and love made him agree. It was the best night of his existence.

Maris shed a tear out of the corner of his eye. "What have I done to my love?" he paced around his room. "No! She deserves it. Right? She does, she married him! Him. She doesn't love me! Why would she? Does she?" Maris stopped thinking. He got his coat and exited.

Lancelot woke up and looked around. He was on the floor next to Gwen. He remembered what happened. Gwen still wasn't moving she was badly hurt. Lancelot picked her up in his arms and made his way to Gaius.

"Lancelot! What happened to Gwen?" Gaius asked worried.

"Princess Elena. I think she's enchanted. I found Gwen like this. I fear she did it."

Gaius gave an indifferent look.

"You are right. Elena is enchanted. She needs help."

"So does Guinevere." he said.

"Don't worry about Gwen. I'll take care of her. Here Give this to Merlin. Tell him that should work." Lancelot looked at the small potion.

"And what happens if it doesn't work?"

Gaius has fear in his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Then I must go. Please Gaius, make sure Gwen is alright." Gaius nodded and Lancelot left.

It was turning nighttime and Elena was creeping in the shadows. Waiting for the guards to leave. But they never did. She devised a plan. She walked up to them in front of Arthur's door.

"Excuse me but I wish to see my husband."

"Princess, of course." they said.

"Good. But this is a.. Private matter. I need you two to leave."

"But we never leave the prince at night."

"Would you like me to tell the king you don't follow orders?"

"No ma'am. " they proceeded down the hallway.

Elena entered Arthur's room. He had the covers over him. She took her sword and raised it high above his head. She took the covers and pulled them back. Merlin popped up. "Oh were you expecting someone else?

"What? Where is prince Arthur?"

"Not here. It's just you and me." merlin smiled. Elena circled him. "Well I guess you must have a death wish boy."

"And I'm guessing you're not the princess"

"Correct. "

"So who are you then?"

"That bit doesn't matter. What matters now is you tell me where Arthur pendragon is or die by my hand."

"I don't think so." merlin said. "So be it!"

Elena charged him. "Effielwel" merlin tried his magic against her…Elena slammed into the dresser subsequently.

Lancelot came rushing through Arthur's chambers. "Merlin! Gaius said this would work!" Merlin rushed to Elena to put it down her throat. "We don't have much time."

Elena popped back up. And threw Lancelot across the room knocking the potion to the floor. She grabbed merlin by the throat.

"Go ahead, try your little magic on me now." merlin was choking; Elena seemed to have super strength. "What's this? Cat got your Tongue?" merlin started to fade. Soon he passed out. She threw him to the floor.

Elena once again picked up the sword. Arthur came into his room and looked around. "What is going on here? Elena?"

Elena charged at him with a sword. Arthur got his out and they started fighting. "Elena? Why are you doing this?" Arthur shouted.

"I am not Elena. And you shall die!" she punted the sword out of his hand and sliced his arm with hers. Arthur moved back towards the door. Soon it was him and Elena standing there. Him with a wounded shoulder, and her with a sword to his neck. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Any last words?" she said.

Arthur closed his eyes. _"Guinevere, I love you_." he whispered. Elena smiled. As soon as she raised her sword, Maris walked in. "Elena no!" he jumped on her and the fell to the floor. Merlin started to regain consciousness again. He saw Elena and the man struggling and Arthur bleeding. He looked around and found the potion. Quickly he ran to them. Maris was holding her down. "Open her mouth!" Merlin said. Maris opened her mouth, and Merlin threw it down her throat. Maris let go as Elena gyrated on the floor. Soon she stopped and passed out. Merlin ran over to Arthur.

"Are you alright Arthur?"

"Yes I'm fine. What happened here?" he asked. Merlin smiled...

"Where do I start?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: if you forgive me for the long chapter, i'll bake you cookies! kidding, its not that long. anyway hope you like it. it should be ending in 1 or two chapters.**

Lancelot stirred and saw Elena passed out, Arthur hurt and some strange man hovering over her. Lancelot arose and made his way to Arthur.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Yes I'm fine. Or I will be."

"I'm glad your okay." He said. He saw his wound and figured he needed to get to Gaius. "That looks painful, you need to get to Gaius before it becomes infected"

"I said I'm fine Lancelot. And I am" Arthur knew he wasn't ok, but he didn't want to cause apprehension.

" I will take your word for it, sadly I wish I could say the same for Gwen."

Arthur's expression changed from eased to panicked in seconds.

"What happened to Guinevere? Where is she? Tell me!"

"She is with Gaius he's treating her for a head wound."

Arthur jumped to his feet. "I must go and make sure she's alright."

"Arthur, you're hurt, I suggest you take it easy." Merlin said.

"Merlin, you can't expect me to just stay here when I know Guinevere is hurt." Arthur walked out of his room.

"I'm going with him." Lancelot followed Arthur.

Merlin saw Maris holding Elena on the floor. He rushed over and pushed Maris away from her.

"You!" Merlin kept pushing him away from Elena. "You did this! Didn't you?"

Maris shook his head yes completely confessing what he had done.

"I did. And I will fully accept any punishment the king gives me." Maris picked up Elena and held her in his arms.

"Will she be alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, once she wakes up, she won't remember anything from today." Maris caressed Elena's arms and teared.

"Why did you do it?" merlin asked.

"You wouldn't understand, you don't know how it feels, to love someone, then have them ripped away from you because of their royal obligations. Having fear and jealousy eat at you, until you are so consumed with revenge that it takes the place in your heart where love used to reside." Maris cried fully and held Elena tighter. Merlin looked in his eyes he didn't see anger or hatred, all he saw was regret and remorse.

"All this, because you love her?"

"Yes. And I regret it now. What possessed me to hurt the only woman whom I ever loved? The only woman who ever loved me, even though I'm just a servant."

"Love makes us do crazy things." Merlin added. Maris shook his head in agreement. Maris stood up and wiped his face, preparing for his circumstances.

"I am ready to go to the king now." he said.

Stay here, with Elena. When she wakes I think you too should have a talk. The king does not need to know about any of this, I don't know if this is the right thing, but time will only tell. "

Maris smiled.

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Because, I see in your heart that you love deeply. And maybe that's something worth fighting for."

Merlin left Arthur's room. He needed to go check on Guinevere. And besides, Maris and Elena had some talking to do.

Elena woke up on Arthur's bed. Maris was looking at her, his face lit up when she finally opened her eyes.

"Maris? What are you doing here? In my betrothed's bedroom?"

"Elena, there are many things we need to talk about." Elena crossed her arms at him. Ready for whatever he was going to say.

"Like what? What happened? You told me I would never see you again, and that you no longer loved me. That you would have your revenge." She huffed, and turned away from him.

"It was all a lie. Truth is I love you more then I love my own self. That is why I took revenge. I thought you had fallen for the prince, that you no longer loved me. You almost killed him, and it's my fault. I'm sorry Elena. I understand you can't forgive me."

"So all my outburst, fit of rages, lust for Arthur, that was all you?"

Maris nodded.

"Oh, Maris, you should know that I love you, and only you. All this, the marriage, Arthur.. Was to make my father happy. But it was killing me thinking about you all day, everyday since I became married. How you must've have felt, I think I'm the one who should apologize. I should of told my father no. And we could've run away together. I'm sorry Maris."

Maris smiled. He knew Elena was the kind of woman he would turn his mistakes in her grievances. It made him love her all over again.

"I will forgive you, if you forgive me."

"I forgive you Maris, if you tell me you still love me?"

"I still love you, my beautiful, sweet, wonderful princess. Always it's you and I." Maris and Elena embraced and laid sweet and long meaningful kisses on their lips.

"Can I ask you something?" Maris asked.

"Anything." she said.

"Did you and Arthur ever... Consummate your marriage?"

Elena looked down and nodded.

"Well... Was he.. Better then me?"

Elena looked back up in his eyes and smiled. "Heavens no. Don't tell the prince this but it was the most horrifying thing in my entire life. My word, he was thinking about another while inside of me!"

Maris laughed, Elena laughed too.

"Oh that is hilarious! So Arthur loves another?"

"Yes. A serving girl named Guinevere."

"Yeah... She is badly wounded."

"Because of me?" Maris nodded.

"For Arthur's sake, I hope she's alright." Elena looked down worried.

"Gaius!" Arthur came barging into Gaius' chambers. Arthur saw Gwen on Gaius' table and ran to her side.

"Is she alright?"

"She has suffered a blow to the head. Luckily there is no internal bleeding. I gave her something for pain. But she has yet to open her eyes"

Arthur put his hands on her face and stroked it gently. "Gaius may I have a moment alone?"

Gaius nodded and left.

"Guinevere, it's me, Arthur. You can wake up now because Gaius says your going to be just fine."

Gwen said nothing, nor did she move.

"Gwen, please. Wake up." he pleaded.

Still no movement, so Arthur grabbed a chair, sat down and held her hands.

"You need to be ok Gwen because, I... I need you. And I know I've been a fool, marrying Elena, breaking your heart over and over. But no more. I promise if you wake up I'll love you like you deserve to be loved, even if I'm not king of Camelot, my place is with you, always. I will never leave you heartbroken again. I promise."

Arthur started to sob when she still didn't open her eyes; he lowered his head and cried to himself. As Gwen roused she heard Arthur sobbing..

"What have I told you about making promises you can't keep?" she said.

"Guinevere!" Arthur was so relieved when she opened her eyes and sat up. He practically jumped out of his chair, got up and hugged her. She hugged him back tight. Almost immediately, she noticed his bleeding arm and immediately became worried about him.

" Oh my, Arthur are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me, I'm just glad your ok. I seriously thought I lost you."

"Your not getting rid of me that easily." she beamed at his words. Her beautiful smile always made him cheer up quickly.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"So, while I was knocked out I heard you make some promises to me."

"Yes, what of them?"

Gwen face turned serious, she needed to tell Arthur how she felt and what really was in her heart of hearts.

"Arthur, I won't ever admit that I don't love you. I tried that, it didn't work. But we both know a lot of things have happened between us, things that cannot be undone. Like you marrying princess Elena. Or consummating your marriage?"

"I did it out of jealousy and anger Gwen. You told me you wanted Lancelot. You know how it made me feel? To know that he would be yours and you're his, that someday he would enjoy in what is mine? But as embarrassed I am to admit this I thought of you the whole time."

"What?" Gwen began to blush. Did he really admit to thinking about her while having sex with another? Gwen didn't know whether to be flattered or angry.

"It was terrible, horrendous. Elena called me out on it. She told me I should've married for love, and only love. I gave myself to her and I should've waited for you. I am so sorry Guinevere. For everything I have put you through. You're right, Merlin's right too. I am a total idiot when it comes to people I care about the most. Some I happen to love dearly."

" You don't need to apologize. I too have tried to get back at you.." Gwen put her head down. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about what almost happened between her and Lancelot.

"What are you talking about? You would never hurt a fly Gwen."

" I'm not talking about being physical, well I am, but not in the way you think, maybe I should stop talking now." Arthur never saw her that nervous before. " Come on Gwen, just spit it out."

Gwen exhaled." I almost gave my virtue, to Lancelot."

Arthur had a stunned cold look on his face like he wanted to murder someone. Gwen became worried when he didn't speak for a while. " Arthur, I know you're upset, and I understand if you can't forgive me, but I thought about you and I stopped it before anything could happen. I'm sorry."

" Did he take advantage of you? Because if he did I'll kill him!"

" No it wasn't like that. It was mutual. I was going to because frankly I was very angry with you, and Lancelot made me feel wanted, or needed I'm not sure, but I couldn't do it. Thoughts of you popped in my head and it ended before it even began."

Arthur wanted to be angry but couldn't. She wasn't his, even if he thought she was and he had no right to judge her. Besides, she said she stopped so there was nothing to fret about.

Gwen wouldn't look him in the face. He took his hand and propped her chin up so their eyes met.

" Hey, it alright. I guess we have both made mistakes we are not proud of. All I want now is for it to go back to how it was before, where I loved you and you loved me and the only thing that was standing in my way of making you my wife was my father. Not the lady Elena or Lancelot."

"Lancelot and I are over. We decided that would be best."

Arthur could help but give off a jealous/possessive grin.

" Elena is amazing and kind and sweet, but I fear after she tried to kill me I think that the magic is gone." Gwen laughed bountifully.

" I should have known something was wrong with her. After our… dalliance she threatened to kill you if I were to ever say your name again."

"Well she almost made good on that."

"Merlin says she was enchanted."

"I know. Is she better now?"

Arthur nodded. "That's good to hear, but it still doesn't change the fact that your married to her Arthur, even if we wanted to go back we could not."

"That is going to change."

"What are you talking about? How can you change that?"

"Its easy, an annulment. I am going to tell my father I do not want to be married to the princess any longer. And I have a feeling she feels the same way."

"Why would you do this?"

"Isn't it obvious? For you Guinevere. I won't ever deny my feelings for you again if could I shout it across the kingdom I would, telling everyone from servant to knight that I love you so." Gwen smiled wide. Arthur always knew what to say to her. He had an effect on her, that no matter what she couldn't stop loving him.

"What about your father?"

"My father is going to have to accept you, if he does not, then we will leave Camelot together, and return when you can take your rightful place beside me, as queen of Camelot."

She grazed his face with her hand.

"Arthur you are too kind, but your place is here, In Camelot. You cannot just leave your people, this isn't about us, for the sake of Camelot and your people, you need to stay here." Arthur smiled. he knew she would say something like that; Gwen cared about Camelot as much as he did. That's why she was fit to be a future queen.

"You always surprise me Gwen. Your loyalty, and kindness and perseverance, it makes me love you more and more each day."

"I can't say I do not feel the same way about you sire."

" Do you know what I want to do right now?" he asked her

" I think I have an idea!" she giggled as Arthur picked her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. She griped his neck, while kissing him back.

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you Arthur."

They smiled and kissed more deeply. Lancelot came in and saw them. He smiled. Their love was so evident, it was clear, Gwen would never be his, and surprisingly he was ok with that. Merlin came up behind Lancelot and they both entered together.

"You know, my room is right there." Merlin said to Arthur and Gwen.

They broke their kiss and smiled.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said.

Gwen blushed. "Arthur be nice." she told him.

"So what happens now?" Gwen asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: final chapter time! Seriously thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, or add it to your favs/story alerts! A special thanks to Lara Smith who helped me a lot! It was much appreciated! _Oh and btw there is arwen sex at the end. Let me know if I shouldn't write sexual situations. I think i'm horrible at writing them!_**

The next day everything was back to normal. Well as normal as it could be in Camelot. Gwen entered Morgana's chambers and began fixing up her bed when Elena knocked on the door. Gwen turned and smiled. Elena looked better. No purple eyes or wishes to kill anyone. Just her normal quirky self.

"My lady? Do you need something?"

"No, actually I wanted to talk to you Gwen, if you have a moment?"

Gwen motioned her to sit and she did as well. "I'm happy to know you're alright princess."

"As am I. Guinevere I know I hurt you and for that I am truly sorry."

"It's alright, no real harm was done to anyone."

"You're sweet for saying that, but I know that is not true. Not only did I hurt you physically Gwen, but emotionally as well. Marrying Arthur was a mistake. Consummating that union was a bigger one."

"Arthur told me about it. I'm sort of embarrassed to even talk of it. I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"No worries. Well it was an experience I can say that right?" Elena laughed.

"I just feel like it's my fault. You gave up your virtue to Arthur and he wasn't very..Good."

"I did give up my virtue, but not to Arthur."

"Oh. I just assumed. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Gwen. I guess I can speak for myself and Arthur when I say it was so bad I wish to erase it from memory. But it hurt you, that I did it. And I want to solemnly apologize."

"I appreciate you kindness. But I'm just a servant. You are royalty. You do not need to apologize for doing what is expected of you."

Elena took Gwen's hands and held them tightly.

"Gwen you are so much more then a servant. You should know that by now. Arthur's love alone proves that."

"Your quite lovely my lady." Gwen said. Elena smiled. "I promise you this. Arthur and I will not be man and wife for much longer."

"Do not tell Arthur I told you this, but I am do relieved to hear that." they both burst in laughter. Elena brought Gwen closer and hugged her.

"Do me a favor, and don't give up on Arthur. With you he sees all things, with an open heart. Without you I fear he will perish. In a lot of ways we are alike. I cannot see myself without Maris, and I know you cannot see yourself without Arthur. Even if they are both idiots."

"You forgave him, even after he enchanted you?"

"Yes. And I could come up with a million reasons why I forgave him. But it will all come down to I simply love him, no matter what, I think I always will."

"I know the feeling. No matter what I tried, Arthur is the man I dream about while sleeping, the man I wake up thinking about. The man I hope is ok whenever he is away. I think I would miss him even if we never met."

Gwen and Elena locked eyes. No more words needed to be said. It was true; they were alike in many ways. Elena stood up and Gwen walked her to the door.

"I will miss you princess."

"Do not worry, I'm sure I will return." Elena waved to Gwen while she walked down the corridor. Gwen wasn't certain, but it seems as if she has made a new friend.

Arthur and Elena walked arm and arm down the hallway together. Before they reached the grand hall Arthur stopped. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes. You are sweet Arthur but I cannot pretend this marriage is working. You are in love Arthur with a wonderful woman and I am in love with Maris. Do you really want to spend the rest of our years pretending for our fathers sake?"

"You're right of course. But that doesn't change the fact that lord Godwyn and my father are in that hall together.."

"Are you afraid of my father?"

"Of course not."

"Then you are afraid of yours?" Arthur hesitated for a second then said

"I fear no man."

Elena grabbed his arm. "Then after you sire..." Arthur gulped and opened the doors. Lord Godwyn and Uther were chatting and having a laugh. "Ah! Arthur, Elena! We were wondering when you would show your faces." Uther said

"Father." Arthur said while hugging Uther.

"Father." Elena said while hugging lord Godwyn.

They all sat down and ate in silence. Uther had enough. " Arthur, Elena I think I speak for lord Godwyn when I say this, you both have called us here, yet you speak no words."

"Well I guess it's no time like the present. Father, Elena and I want to get an annulment." Uther sprouted of his seat "WHAT?"

Elena turned to her father. " We are not in love father. I tried. But I cannot do this anymore."

"Neither can I. It's not working father, please tell me you understand?"

"What I understand is that you always disappoint me Arthur. What I understand is that you will not get out of this marriage. What I understand is that you are selfish! Thinking about you and you alone! This isn't about love! This is for the sake and longevity of Camelot!"

Arthur put his head down at Uther's words. He knew he was right. "Enough!"

Lord Godwyn put his hand up to stop Uther. Elena was looking down shaking her head. "Uther please. The children are right. This isn't working."

"What? Godwyn. You cannot be serious!"

"I am. My daughter came to visit me about a week ago. She seemed angrier and sadder then usual. I'm glad that you too have decided this. I want my daughter to be happy in life Uther. And right now, she is not."

"What about our kingdoms? Our alliance?"

" Uther you been my friend and ally for many years. Nothing will change that. I agree to the annulment."

Uther looked down at Arthur. Arthur was still looking down. Uther realized he probably thinks he hated him. That made Uther decide. "Alright. I will agree to this as well. As long as it is amicable... Arthur?"

"Yes father?"

"Do you really want to do this?" Arthur looked in his fathers face and saw his disappointment. He didn't want to let him down, but then remembered how wonderful it felt to kiss Guinevere again, which made Arthur's choice very easy. "Yes father I do."

"Fine. I'll have Geoffrey draw up the papers and you both shall sign."

Elena got up and hugged her father. " You have made me the happiest woman ever father."

Uther came over to Arthur. "You are lucky I trust in you, do not pull a stunt like this again. Understood?"

Arthur got out of his seat. "I promise you father, the next time I get married, I won't ever, ever leave her."

"Good." Uther smiled and patted Arthur on the back. Him and lord Godwyn then left.

Elena rushed over to Arthur and hugged him. "Soon I will no longer be your wife."

"Yes! And who knew it would be because you were enchanted!"

"I don't care why! I'm free. Maris and I can be together." Elena sing songed her words

"I'm happy for you. Excuse me, I must go."

"What about Guinevere?" she asked before he got a chance to leave.

"What about Gwen?"

"Arthur, your honorable. Do you really wish to just be with her? Do you want her to be your wife?"

"My father would never accept it. He'd have my head before he let anything happen between us."

Elena moved closer to him and slapped him in the face. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You are the future king of Camelot. You need to do what's in your heart. What does your heart tell you?" Arthur thought about it. Then suddenly he was racing out the door. "I got to go! Thank you princess!"

"Men." Elena chimed to herself.

"What about them?" Maris came up behind her and held her in arms. She smiled and turned around and kissed him. "Maris! I'm getting an annulment!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! That means we can be together."

Maris picked her and spun her around.

"So.. Does this mean you will run away with me?"

"Yes! I will. Nothing will stop us from being together ever again Maris. Nothing"

Lancelot packed up the rest of his things and put them in his duffel bag. He looked around. He was going to miss Camelot. As much as he loved it there, he loved Gwen more. But he knew she loved another. Lancelot decided to take himself away from temptation. He could not and wouldn't come between them. He took a deep breath and walked out of his room. In the hall merlin was passing he saw Lancelot and his bag and began to worry.

"Lancelot! Where are you going?"

"I am leaving Camelot merlin."

"What? Why?"

"I love it here. But there are some things that must be. And if I stay, it will hurt even more."

"Guinevere?" Lancelot nodded

"Please, tell her, I said goodbye. And that I will never forget her. For as long as I live."

"Alright I will. But I'm going to miss you Lancelot. Are you sure you have to go?"

He put his hands on his shoulder. "I'm sure I will return one day. Goodbye old friend." merlin smiled as Lancelot walked away. He was really going to miss him.

Arthur made his way to Gwen's house. He opened the door, and shouted "Gwen?" no one answered. He looked into the back no one was there. He decided to wait for her.

Gwen was finally walking home after a very long day. All she wanted was a hot bath and a nice sleep. She opened the door, and took off her cloak. Arthur was going to pop out and surprise her but she began taking off her corset. Arthur cursed to himself. He should've just came out when she was coming through the door. Gwen removed her corset, and then unzipped her dress. Arthur figured he should turn around now, his mind kept saying "look away" but his body stood still. Gwen stepped out of her dress, then her under dress. Arthur's eyes popped out of his sockets and he began licking his lips. "Do not unhook the bra." he kept whispering. "Arthur, look away. Princes don't look at maids in their undergarments." Gwen began unhooking her bra and it fell to the floor. Arthur immediately turned before he could see anything. He tried to go quietly out the back but the floor creaked. Gwen took a towel and wrapped it around her. "Who's there?" she asked. Arthur was basically trapped. "Merlin?" he decided the jig was up and he showed himself.

"Arthur!" Gwen shouted. She wrapped the towel around her tighter. "What- what are you doing here so late?"

"I needed to ask you something."

"In the middle of the night?"

"It couldn't wait."

"Well, alright then. Don't just stand there, have a seat." Arthur sat down. Gwen could tell there was something about Arthur she didn't know. And that something was, that no matter how fair he pretends to be he is still a man. He didn't take his eyes off her towel. He wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"Arthur? You said you has something to tell me?" In Arthur's thoughts all he could hear was "please let the towel drop" he finally snapped out of it and decided to look nowhere but her eyes.

"Right. My father and lord Godwyn have decided me and the princess Elena can have an annulment."

"Oh Arthur! That's great. I'm truly happy for you."

"But that's not what I'm here to say."

"Ok then, what do you want to ask me."

"First. Why did you say merlin's name after asking who's there?"

"Merlin has been here at night. I thought it might've been him."

"So merlin has spent nights here, and he once tried to tell me he kissed you?"

Gwen blushed at the memory.

"Are you jealous of merlin?"

"Don't be silly."

"So you came to my house, in the middle of the night to ask me if me and merlin were ever a couple?"

"No. And I can just say that, I wish you would where towels more often?"

"Arthur!"

"Right... It's best you put some clothes on. Before I say what I have to say."

"Alright then. Can you turn round please?"

"Of course." Arthur got up and turned around. Gwen picked up her dress and zipped it up. "Alright. I guess I'm decent enough."

Arthur turned back around. "Sit down."

He told her. She sat down noticing his serious face. "Arthur what is it?"

"Gwen I wasted a lot of time. Time making my father proud, time making the knights the best in the land, and time trying hard to deny, that I love you with all my heart. What I want to say is that I'm not going to waste anymore time. Guinevere, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Guinevere started to cry. "Arthur... What about you father?"

"I was talking to Elena and she made me realize something. I am the future king; I will set my own rules. Which means I'm marrying you. If you say yes."

"Yes, Arthur Pendragon. With all my heart yes, I will marry you." Arthur smiled as Gwen embraced him. "Gwen. You're choking me." Arthur joked. Gwen pulled back and kissed him with tears of joy streaming down her face. "I love you Arthur."

" I love you too Gwen."

"So? How are we going to get married without your father beheading me?"

"It's simple. He won't know."

"So what? Like a secret wedding?"

"Exactly."

"And how are we going to pull it off?"

" I don't know.. But if you get back into your towel, I think I can come up with some ideas." she slapped his chest.

"Are we really getting married?"

"Yes. We are"

"Merlin, how do I look?"

"Like a man who is very nervous because he's finally marrying his true love even though his father will not allow it nor does he know about it."

"Thank you merlin. A simple you look great would have done the trick."

"Oh. Sorry. You look great!"

"Too late merlin."

"Well we should go, we don't want you showing up after your bride now do we?"

"You're right. Let's go."

"How do I look? I never have worn anything this fancy before."

"You look amazing." Elena said to Gwen.

"Utterly beautiful." Clarine added.

"I'm surprised morgana didn't come?" Elena asked.

"I did not tell her. Merlin said she was too close to Uther. So I took his advice, I will let her know after the ceremony."

"I can't believe you are marrying Arthur in secret! It is so romantic!"

"Clarine, you once told me I should've given up on him."

" That's because I thought he was an idiot. Today is proof that he knows better!" all the women laughed.

"Alright ladies, go out there. I will be out in a minute." Elena and Clarine left. Gwen looked at her White gown in the mirror. She was surprised how good she looked. Being a servant she barely had time to look in a mirror.

She looked over herself again and merlin came in. "wow Gwen, you look amazing."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you merlin."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes. I Am." he extended his hand and she took it, they walked out together, everyone smiled as Gwen walked up the aisle. Arthur was practically cheesing.

Gwen made her way to him and they joined hands waiting for matrimony.

" I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the official said. Arthur and Gwen kissed like they never kissed before it was official. Gwen was now Ms. Arthur Pendragon.

He picked her up inches off her feet, she smiled and deepened the kiss." the small circle of people cheered and clapped. Arthur took Gwen's hand and the left together.

Arthur carried her over the threshold and then put her down. "What is this place?" she asked.

"Merlin found it for me. Apparently this is a private chamber underneath Camelot where ancient kings use to come to think alone."

"So would you like me to leave?" she joked.

Arthur's eyes turned from sweet to pure lust, Gwen noticed this she didn't know how to react. "You will not be going anywhere, anytime soon, wife."

He came towards her smiling. "So what happens now?" She asked.

"Now... We have to make it official. Our marriage."

He took her in his arms and started kissing her. She kissed him back loose and wild. He ran both of his broad hands down her back. She pushed him away. "Guinevere? Is there something wrong?"

"Arthur... I don't know what I'm doing, how to do it... Or anything!"

He came back towards her and embraced her again. "Do not worry, you're safe with me."

He turned around and slowly unzipped her dress; it fell in a circle down to the cold floor. He took her hand and they made their way to the bed. He sat on it upright, while she stood between his legs. He took off her undergarments. Gwen had a flush on her that went all the way down to in between her breasts. "You are so beautiful." He said while putting his hands on her small waist.

He motioned her to sit down on the bed, she did as he asked and then took off his shirt. Her hands roamed his abs, and made their way to his belt. They were shaking, but Arthur calmed her down by putting his hands on her face. She unbuckled his belt and he took his pants off quickly. Once they were both naked Gwen pulled the covers over her. Arthur pulled them back down.

"Guinevere you don't need to hide anything from me. There is nothing you have that will surprise me."

"I just don't feel... Beautiful." she told him. He made his way down to the edge of the bed. Then he started to kiss her feet, to her long legs, to her thighs, her stomach, and arms and right in between her breasts. Gwen closed her eyes loving the feel of his pouty lips on her body. Soon he came back up to kiss her lips. "No one is more beautiful then you. Every single inch." their tongues swirled with each other while Arthur pressed his naked body onto hers. Hands were everywhere, hers on his back to his bottom, his on her waist to her breasts. Gwen moaned at Arthur's touches and he groaned at hers. " I have waited almost two years for this moment. Do you know how hard it is to be a gentlemen when you look the way you do?" his mouth was so close to hers she could taste his breath. "Well, what are you waiting for now?" she smiled. He nudged her to open her legs, which she did. He was so ready for her. In fact he was already primed once they got into the chambers. "Arthur... I know we both want this, but please take it easy?"

"I promise I will." slowly he found the right position and entered her. He moved slowly at first making sure she was ok. She gave him the nod to proceed; his thrusts became quicker as Gwen wrapped her legs around him. He quietly observed her reactions to him, when he did something she liked she made a simple face. That was good to know for Arthur because slowly he was going to know her body better then she did. He went faster and faster until they both reached a stopping point. He laid next to her as they both looked up panting heavily. "I don't know what I've never done that before! That was amazing!"

"I could tell. You were tight. Very tight." she slapped his chest. "Arthur!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as a bad thing, I meant it as... A great thing."

"Really?"

"Yes really Mrs Pendragon."

She kissed his lips. "Arthur I can't believe we are married!"

His hands moved up and down the side of her waist. "I can't either. But I know there's no place I rather be, then here. With you as my wife."

"Even if your father finds out?"

"Whether he finds out or not, right now there's no place I want to be. I love you Guinevere Pendragon."

"I love you too Arthur, but I need something from you?"

"What is that?"

" I'm going to need us to consummate our marriage a little more."

Arthur laughed... "How much time you got?"

**The End**


End file.
